Paladin In Remnant
by FoolhardyCrafter115
Summary: One minute she was in Skyrim, the next she was sent to a unknown world with Darkness encroaching. She may be the savior or the bringer of the end. Jade will find answers that no one else has and some answers may be left alone. M for language. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Hey everyone, FoolhardyCrafter115 here and one thing to say. This is experimental and to see how it plays out. I had this idea in my head and had to get it out of there, so Rune will still be on. Anyways, I do not own RWBY and The Elder Scrolls.**_

* * *

-Winterhold Hold-

In a tomb where a cult of vampires lurk is one that they fear, like anything undead the most. A Paladin of the highest standings with any of the temples for the Divines. Jade Bohonem is her name. Cutting down a vampire with a sword that seems holy despite it being created by a Daedric Prince, the only one that Jade considered not so evil in regards to mortals. The Deadric Prince's name is Meridia and the sword's name is Dawnbreaker.

Going through the crypt was easy with the weaker vampires being… weak, running away from Dawnbreaker's enchantments like deer to noise. The Volkihar vampires were the challenge, they were faster than Jade but in the end Jade won with little wounds. She drank a cure disease potion for safety and healed her wounds.

Jade has only one friend outside the realm of the living, Serana. She was the only one who even the Dawnguard trusted, well tolerate. Sheathing Dawnbreaker she walks out of the crypt and back to the Collage to see what has transpired there after becoming the Archmage.

She had the bridge repaired about 15 minutes after becoming Archmage with Alteration magic and it still held. Walking across it and saying hello to anyone who talked to her. She decided to visit the Augur of Dunlain, a once very bright student now master of Restoration.

The door to the Augur's room opens to very few and Jade was one of them. The room get very bright with the Augur's light and his being comes to be without little sound. She smiles at the sight of the welcomeness from the Augur.

" _Hello Seeker of Knowledge. What brings you here?"_ The Augur said.

"I just came over to see how the Collage is holding up after me leaving and have a few words with you, if you don't mind. And I have a lot on my mind." Jade said.

" _I can sense it Seeker of Knowledge. This ties in to what I said when we first met."_ The Augur said.

"You mean the path I take? The one less walked?" Jade asked in sheer confusion.

" _Yes, however this path will take you into a new world."_ The Augur said before glowing brightly.

" _From far beyond the reaches of the realms of Oblivion a world calls. Darkness grasping at the last of the Light in attempt to darken the world. Take the White Knight and help this world alongside the maidens of four colors. Red, White, Black, and Yellow. Become the beacon of light and push away the darkness. The door will shove you in without you knowing and you'll be in that world."_

And with that the Augur disappeared. Jade stands there for a minute before putting the message in her journal. With that she walks out to the Archmage's quarters and rest there. The next morning, she starts her trip back to Fort Dawnguard. With her luck being good she gets there without a cloud in the sky and not one bandit to try to attack her and to fail in that attack.

She arrives at the beginning of the cave that leads to the fort only to be stopped by a courier. 'By the Gods, how do these people find me?' She thought to herself. It's another note from "A friend" and she stores it for later reading, maybe when she sits down at the fort.

She arrives at the fort and meets Isran. "Hello there, Paladin Jade. I take it you were successful?" Isran said.

"Yes I was, I also visited the Collage to check up on it and someone told me to watch out for something. Other than that it turned out ok." Jade said with a smirk.

"Alright, well nothing came up for bounties while you are away. So you can talk to the bloodsucker here and relax." Isran said with obvious distaste to Serana.

"I also got stopped by a courier on the way here. How in Oblivion do they find me or the person they are looking for?" Jade said with curiosity.

"I don't know either, but they are damned good at it." Isran said without a single feeling. With that Jade walks to her room in the fort. Serana shared the room due to the Dawnguard disliking her. Jade walks in and sees Serana sitting there reading a book.

"Hello Jade, how was the bounty?" Serana asked.

"Easy, minus some of the stronger ones. I went to the collage and ran into the Augur. He gave me a rather curious but cryptic message." Jade said handing the journal to Serana.

"This is odd coming from the Augur. But why specific colors and I can't shake the whole 'other world' part. What does that mean?" Serana said with no emotion in her voice after reading the journal.

"I can't tell; I'm going to see Paarthurnax to see what he has to think." Jade said while gathering some supplies from the room.

"Well, be careful Jade. No telling what luck you'll have on the way there." Serana said. Well, all the Daedric Princes were smiling at that. Luck will not be so kind on the way there now. As Jade headed out she restocked on the Blessed arrows (Well, a good stock for Jade is 900,000 in one quiver for Gods could only guess how many it held and how she acquired them.), sharpened her sword, and checked her armor.

She traveled by horse and half way up the Throat of the World, something everyone in Skyrim feared came to be. A blizzard, a BIG one at that and Clear Skies was not working on it. Jade fixed herself in a cave that a troll once held residence in.

But something was off about this storm, badly. Then she felt and heard it, the sound of the storm getting worse. It somehow got inside of the cave and Jade tried to get to safety but failed. 'This is how I die, isn't it?' She thought to herself as the cold was starting to numb her and her spells wasn't working to help her in the slightest.

Eventually she laid down and let the cold take her. Her armor wasn't helping either with it being metal and not so protective of the cold. Jade closed her eyes and darkness, along with numbness, took over.

The next thing she felt warmness from the sun but it was setting and a headache, like after a certain drinking contest that a staff was rewarded. The staff was great but it went against her ideals. But Jade seen the moons, or moon, coming up as she was getting up herself. "What in Oblivion?!" The forest she was in was too green to be in Cyrodiil or anywhere else that she has been. And the moon, Masser was broken and Secunda was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not on Nirn anymore am I?" Jade asked out loud and got a growl in response. It was a bear, but it's fur was darker than Ebony and it had bone plates whiter than snow covering it. It looked big, maybe an Alpha for a pack and it was true. It looked at Jade and walked away. She didn't know what to think about that and set up camp and put up a type of ward to stave off any unwanted creatures of the night. Also known as Bane of the Undead, for some reason the spell stops after 6 hours instead of its regular time.

She laid on the ground and tried to sleep but the sound, she couldn't compare anything to it, was getting louder and it sounded like it was coming from the direction she was heading. The sound got ever so close to her that she readied Auriel's Bow. Auriel's Bow has enchantments meant for undead but they worked for everything else.

Jade has a Blessed arrow notched and ready to fire when a huge metal contraption came into view. 'By the Gods! What is keeping that contraption airborne? Is it Dwarven?' Jade thought to herself. The thing landed and two people came out of that contraption. A blond-headed woman that had a cape and a… riding crop in hand. The other one had a cane with grey hair, scarf, and something on his face, couldn't be glasses of any known kind as they weren't clear.

They walk like they have a power to them and look around. They spot my camp and look around. "Come out, we mean no harm. I can see you by the way with that arrow readied." The grey-headed one said. Stealth was never something Jade invested in and they caught her hiding. Jade steps out and put Auriel's bow on her back and the arrow back in the quiver.

"Now that you are not hiding and ready to strike, how about we talk?" The grey-headed man said while sitting on a log. The blond one continues to stand to the right of the grey-headed one. "Let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. To my right is Professor Goodwitch, deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. And you are?"

"I am Paladin Jade Bohonem of the Divines. It looks like this is not Nirn, is it?" Jade said, bowing.

"Nirn? Divines? I know of Paladins but no one teaches those ways anymore. You are on Remnant, Kingdom of Vale and in the Emerald Forest." The one now known as Ozpin said.

"Then I must be on that world the Augur told me about." Jade mumbled but Ozpin heard that.

"Augur?" Ozpin asked.

"The Augur of Dunlain, a brilliant student in a collage that told me about my predicament. I seem to be in another dimension or plane of Oblivion. Now what do you think?" Jade said.

"Another dimension? Oblivion? Ozpin you can't really believe this can you?" Goodwitch shouted. He raises his hand to stop her. "Now you have proof of this, right?" Ozpin asked.

"You wander why the black creatures haven't been bothering us?" Jade asked the duo. "I was wondering about that. Those 'black creatures' are called Grimm. Is it you Semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know what this 'Semblance' is, but it's one of my spells. Come here." Jade said while going to the edge of the barrier, kneeling, where there is a soft glow. "This barrier is a circle spell meant for undead, but it turns out that it works on these 'Grimm'. The circle is about up anyways so if we want to get ready, now's the time." Jade said, while standing back up.

"We can take the bullhead out of here to my academy. It's faster and safer than walking there." Ozpin said.

"You mean that metal contraption? Sure, it wouldn't be my first time in the air." Jade said. The group gets in the bullhead and gets airborne. At the same time the bullhead was clear of anything, the Grimm converge on the spot they were denied, looking for prey.

They arrive at a clock tower and head up to the top in yet another metal contraption. "Alright, we are in my office now, away from anything or anyone. Now, what did you mean by 'other dimension'?" Ozpin asked.

"It's as I said, sir. The only reason I am not going insane is due to the fact of I know of different planes of existence." Jade said, explaining to the duo about the 16 different Daedric Princes and the 9 Divines*. Showing him some other spells and items along the way.

As Jade finished up Ozpin told her everything that he could about the world she was in, Remnant. About Dust, Grimm, and the other species, Faunus. "Now I have an offer to make if you want it." Ozpin said after his explanation. Jade just nodded her head saying to go ahead. "You can stay here, either by being a student or teacher, and you will have full access to the library. You will also have a room to yourself in the teacher's quarters, this makes it where you are away from prying eyes."

"I would like to be a student, due to my lack of knowledge of this world and that being a student help me understand the ways of the world. But I would like to teach a class or two to help the warriors of tomorrow." Jade said.

"And those classes would be?" Ozpin asked.

"Combat and History." Jade said. Two of the best subjects to teach.

"Alright, that can be arranged. Any other questions before the paperwork?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, one question has been bothering me. Earlier you said way of Paladins are no longer being taught here, what did you mean by that?" Jade asked.

"From what I understand, the Paladins were the ones who could wield Aura in ways people couldn't. But anyone who was a Paladin vanished without a trace after Grimm assaulted their main HQ almost 150 years ago. So right now, no one could teach the Paladin ways anymore." Ozpin said.

"Well, I could try to teach some of my ways, but most of it is unreachable I think." Jade said, thinking on how to teach and on how the Paladin incident sounded familiar to a certain race.

"Unreachable? How?" Goodwitch said.

"Most of my powers come from a few years of extensive training and meditation, along having practice in the type you want to learn. Others would cause them to be mute if they don't want to harm anyone around them just by speaking." Jade said.

"Just by speaking?" Ozpin asked.

"My _Thu'um_ or Dragon Shout are those. My teachers could shake the very building we were in just by whispering. And this building was solid stone." Jade said to the headmaster.

Two pairs of eyes went wide on that. "Just by whispering they could shake a stone building?" Goodwitch said to herself.

"Now that is out of the way, we need to get this paperwork out of the way." Ozpin said trying to change the subject and to get the paperwork done and over with. They went on for about an hour and a half filling out paperwork. Night was approaching again once everything was done.

They had to lie in most spots due to the whole 'not from Remnant' part. Jade came from a village called Whiterun and her semblance is her Dragon Shouts, if not, then her Restoration magic. But her Shouts wasn't listed. Her weapons were her standard loadout being Dawnbreaker, her enchanted Heavy Stalhrim Shield, and Auriel's Bow.

They finished everything up and Ozpin gave Jade a Scroll, confusing her and room number of where she will be staying at. One thing before she left was that Jade's Aura needed to be unlocked, but not even Goodwitch could unlock it. Jade's Magicka reserves seemed to overfill though.

As soon as she left Ozpin softly laughed. "This is going to be an interesting year." He said to himself.

Jade made her way down to a quiet little spot at the gardens and started to meditate. She did this in order to collect herself in troubling times and this was one of them. Another world, wait. She forgot to tell Ozpin of the cryptic message. That would have to wait until morning.

She was finishing up and getting ready to stand when she heard another pair of footsteps. A young man wearing a green outfit was walking into where she was at. She stood and turned to the young man to meet him.

He saw her and bowed while she bowed back. "Hello. Did I interrupt you?" The man said. She shook her head.

"No you didn't. I was finishing up. My name is Paladin Jade Bohonem." She said.

"My name is Lie Ren. I don't normally see anyone out here meditating." The now named Lie Ren said before sitting.

"Well you normally don't see anyone doing that often anyway. It's a rare thing to see people doing." Jade said.

"I agree, but if you are anything like my partner then you would need it. She can get out of hand." Ren said.

"If she gets that way by your description then yes, I would have to agree. Anyways, I need directions." Jade said sad-like.

"Directions? Where?" Ren said.

"Teacher's quarters, please." Jade said before seeing Ren's expression changed.

"Are you a new teacher here?" Ren asked as he got up. "No. Since there was not any rooms in the student quarters the Headmaster made this temporary until a room came in. But I will help teach a class from time to time. You learn a lot out on the road, but tell no one." Jade said and Ren nodded in agreement. He knew to keep it secret by the tone of her voice.

They got to the split to the teacher/student hallways and the gave their farewells for the night. Jade got to her room and put her pouch up (concerting that it held EVERYTHING that she had) in a spot only she would find. She took off her armor and swapped to clothing to sleep in.

The next morning, she got up and strapped her armor on. She was strapping Dawnbreaker on when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up to meet Glynda Goodwitch. "Hello Miss Goodwitch, what brings you here this morning?" Jade said.

"Well I came here to get your sizes and ask questions on how you intend to teach." Goodwitch said.

"Give me a second to get you your first thing but I can tell you the second. When I teach combat class I will give the students the opportunity to spar like you would but in some cases fight me." Jade said while writing her sizes down. Handing said item to the Professor, she added, "But I know my power better than anyone. My primary weapon setup is too strong for sparing but I have plenty of weapons for that."

"Why is it too strong?" Goodwitch asked with curiosity.

"Dawnbreaker is meant for undead, add that it's also a Daedric artifact, and you have a weapon that can cleave through enemies like they were cheese. No sorry, butter. Cheese brings some rather bad memories." Jade said, shaking her head trying to get a specific Daedric Prince out of her head.

"Wait, you told us last night that these Daedra are evil beings. Why have an artifact from them?" Goodwitch asked, ignoring the power.

"Well, Dawnbreaker's Daedric Prince is Meridia. One considered not so evil. The others I have, well I have all 16 artifacts to prevent any ill intention." Jade said, also trying to forget all the bad memories about hiring other people to get them or doing them herself. But anything that happened still fell on her hands.

"All 16?" Goodwitch said with shock in her voice.

"Yes, so I also need to meet the headmaster again because I forgot something last night." Jade said.

"Well, alright. This way." Goodwitch said. They walk down the hallway and run into a student. Jaune Arc was his name, but Jade didn't know that.

"Sorry about that Professor Goodwitch and who might you be?" Jaune asked.

"Paladin Jade Bohonem, and you name?" Jade asked reaching her hand out. She has seen it from time to time in her short time being here.

"Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." Jaune simply said, but he wanted to add something in there but not in front of Professor Goodwitch, Jade could tell. They shook hands and Jade felt something familiar.

They let go and Jaune walked away with a wave. "That boy…" Jade said and Glynda heard it.

"What is it?" Goodwitch asked.

"I need to speak with him later, he has a similar power radiating off of him. Similar to me." Jade said.

"Wait, you mean Jaune has similar powers to you?!" Goodwitch asked. Jade held up a hand. "No, it's like buried. I would ask to teach him personally if I may, but after we meet the Headmaster." Jade said after lowering her hand.

After walking in silence for a few minutes they reach Ozpin's office. "Yes?" The Headmaster asked with cup in hand.

"I forgot something to tell you last night. I had a rather cryptic message from the Augur. He mentioned four colors. Red, White, Black, and Yellow. What does it mean if you have any insight?" Jade said.

"Well, after a war broke out here centuries ago. We decided to name our children the name of colors during that war in defiance and it continues to this day. Whether it being the color itself or a description of a color. Those four colors you mentioned falls to one team in particular, team RWBY." Ozpin said before one of those 'screens' showed up above his desk.

He shows Jade RWBY's Initiation. Jade's mouth hung open at the ending of it, right after the red one had decapitated a huge bird the size of a small dragon but after dragging it up the cliff face. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. These are the girls that those colors you told me." Ozpin said breaking the silence.

"Well, they look like they don't need training but never judge a book by its cover." Jade said. 'Minus one or two.' Jade said to herself, remembering one particular book she banned from the Collage. "So I take it that I need to this 'Initiation'?"

"Yes, for you to fully enroll in Beacon you need to pass Initiation. For you it should be a simple stroll with your armament." Ozpin said before a growl came from nowhere.

"Sorry about that." Jade said before pulling a whole cheese wheel out of her pouch and to the amazement of both the Professors, ate it all in one bite.

"What?" Jade said.

"You ate an entire wheel of cheese in one bite. How did you do that?" Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It just happens." Jade said.

"Well now that your hunger is sated, what else do you have questions about?" Ozpin asked knowing about Jaune.

"Well sir, there is this one boy that stuck out to me in power. I think his name was Jaune Arc." Jade said.

"Ah… Mr. Arc doesn't have a good record in Combat Class but can strategize proficiently." Goodwitch said.

"Well he has a familiar power and it seems similar to me. I wish to train him." Jade asked. "Didn't you say some of your power was unreachable?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, but what I plan on teaching him is sword work and some of my basic spells if he can use them." Jade said.

"Alright, I will allow it but if you allow Ms. Goodwitch to observe." Ozpin stated.

"I'm fine with it. Now when will this Initiation take place?" Jade asked.

"It will take place this afternoon. Didn't you get the message on your scroll?" Ozpin asked.

"So that was the infernal sound was. I'm used to the original paper kind." Jade said. 'And the kinds that hold the past, present, and future.' Jade added mentally.

"Head out to the cliff overlooking the forest you were in last night to meet us at 2." Ozpin stated.

"Alright, I will meet you there." Jade said before walking out to find this Jaune Arc. She ran across a younger looking girl in a red hood walking to what it looks like the dining hall.

"Excuse me miss, do you where I could find Jaune Arc?" Jade asked the red-hooded girl. She turns to meet Jade.

"Oh, are you new? Are you a friend of Jaune's?" Red asked quickly.

"I ran into him in the hall earlier and wanted to get acquainted. My name is Paladin Jade Bohonem." Jade said raising her hand out.

"Oh…. My name is Ruby Rose, follow me. Jaune should be in the cafeteria." The now named Ruby said returning the gesture. They walked in silence to the dining hall. What happened confused Jade, one minute Ruby was there, the next she was throwing food at some other students with what it looks like her friends.

Jade sat out of the way of the thrown food, but occasionally she reached out for something to eat on. Once the fight was over Professor Goodwitch came in and used what looked like Telekinesis to fix the room. Jaune would have to wait.

Jade walks out of the dining hall to the cliff for the Initiation before Goodwitch told her to head that way. She arrives at the cliffs to see Ozpin standing there. "Good, you're here. Stand on the plate so we can begin." Ozpin said before turning to the forest.

He drinks from his cup. "For centuries students from all walks of life have stood here to prove themselves. Now you must go through this forest and retrieve a relic. Bring the relic back and kill anything that stands in your way or you will die. Are you ready?" Ozpin said and Jade nodded.

"Then I wish the best of luck for you." Ozpin finished. Jade heard something she has come to dread. The sound of an activated mechanism. Before anything was said or done, the platform launched Jade into the sky towards the forest.

Character Profile:

Name: Jade Bohonem

Armaments: Dawnbreaker, Enchanted Heavy Stalhrim Shield (A/N: Not in the game, just something I made up, unless there's a mod for that), and Auriel's Bow. (Plus others, but this is the main set.)

Armor and Jewelry: Enchanted Steel Plate armor minus the helmet. Replace helmet with an Enchanted Adapt Mage Hood. Enchanted ring that causes Undead to flee longer and Restoration Magic cost less (A/N: Modded ring called Master of Restoration).

Most proficient schools of magic: Restoration, Alteration, and Destruction.

Most proficient skills: Enchanting, Alchemy, Blacksmithing (Surprise), Archery, One-handed, and Block.

Most Used Shouts: Aura Whisper, Fire Breath, Unrelenting Force, Disarm, Whirlwind Sprint.

Appearance: Imperial. Black hair put up in a ponytail. Young, around 17-18 years old but has the stare of a person twice the age. Around 5 foot 8 inches tall. Athletic look due to muscles and hard training. Always has her necklace that has a flawless gemstone in her namesake, a Jade.

Accomplishments: Defeated Alduin, Harbinger of the End Times. Archmage of the Collage of Winterhold. Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun. Allies with the Dawnguard and only one vampire, Serana. Stopped the First Dragonborn, Miraak, in Apocrypha.

Deadric Princes Whom Jade trust or is on tolerable terms with: Meridia, Hermaeus Mora, and Azura.

Backstory: Raised an orphan, but a knight of high standard adopted her out of instinct. She was 4 at the time of the adoption and raised a knight until coming of age at the age of 15. At the age of 16 she was sent to Cyrodiil to clean out a tomb of the Necromancers. She was caught crossing the border by Imperials and they thought she was a Stormcloak and a traitor to the emperor. They took her to Helgen and lined her up for the chopping block but Alduin attacked and she escaped in the chaos.

Learning she was Dragonborn, she made it her main quest to stop the Harbinger of the End Times and eventually did. Next thing came in the form of the Dawnguard asking for recruits in the war with the vampires. Anything undead is an enemy at the time and Jade soon joined up. Dimhollow Crypt is where she was needed and cleared the vampire's nest of all vampires save one, Serana. This particular vampire was from an old line of vampire and she had an Elder Scroll. Toward the end of the quest Jade trusted Serana with everything after killing Harkon, Serana's father.

Time past and gaining some new weapons and equipment from some otherworldly beings, Jade gets attacked by some cultist and heads to Solstheim to see who sent the cultist to find out the first Dragonborn is acquiring power to come back to the realm of the living. Having to go to a realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha, which is Hermaeus Mora's realm. She put a stop on him and stopped the world ending yet again.

* * *

 _ **How was that? This is my Paladin build to most of my memory. Anyway... Favorite, Follow, and Review/PM to be up to date.**_

 _ ***- The temple Jade has been with followed Talos along with the other Divines.**_

 _ **Edit 8/9/16: Added a bit more due to lack of content, so enjoy.**_

 _ **Edit 9/27/17: Format and spelling fixes along with some changes.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

_**Hey everyone, just another update for this story since I had this halfway while writing Chpt 15 for Rune, which Chpt 16 is being wrote. I do not own The Elder Scrolls and RWBY.**_

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

I feel like my first time riding a dragon, the falling off of it part. I swear, thank the Gods that no one seen that. Well now that I'm falling instead of being thrown upwards. Plenty of ideas went through my head and one was the simplest.

Taking a deep breath, **"Feim, Zii Gron"** was shouted and I became ghost-like. Going through the trees and landing, I rolled to a stop. I look around and place a Bane of the Undead circle so I can gather locations.

I look around to see the temple through the trees not far from here. The contraption must have thrown me further than it should have. I hear the growls of the 'Grimm' and see them on the edge of the circle. I smile, they must not have any souls. Anything with a soul can pass through unharmed but undead burn and run away.

One tries to step in and catches fire then runs away before turning to a pile of ash. I pull out Auriel's Bow and let lose. One thing stuck with me from my mentor and people hated it, I was foolhardy like him in every way. And I have plenty of Sunhallowed Arrows.

But I need to focus on the task on hand as I kill the last of these 'Grimm'. To my luck, a huge avian Grimm showed up. I smirk at this, I point Auriel's Bow to the sun and fire a Sunhallowed arrow. The effect was instant, fire from the sun rains down to the Grimm, killing or wounding most of them.

With those out of the way I make my way to the temple. I make it in no time and see weird looking pieces*. I pick the one that looks like a horse, well I seemed compelled to pick it, and walk to the cliff.

I meet Grimm along the way but Dawnbreaker and Auriel's Bow killed them faster than dragon attacks on villages. I get to the end and see a small dragon-like, like a wyvern from what I have read here, Grimm. A thought ran through my head at the sight of it, being the foolhardy Paladin that I am, I walk up to it.

" _Drem Yol Lok."_ I say trying to get something out of it, but it started to attack me. I frown at this, being similar to Undead, I take a deep breath. **"Yol Toor Shul"** I Shout at the dragon-like Grimm and it comes crashing down, dying. The body dissipates and something drops out, two filled Black Soul Gems. 'How in Oblivion!?' I scream in my head. I have to show Ozpin these.

But my Shout brought more Grimm. I pick up the Soul Gems and place them in my pack. A two headed snake came out and hisses at me. "Well, you never see that on Nirn." I say out loud. The effect of Auriel's Bow was still in effect and one bolt tore through one of heads. The effect ended as that last bolt hit the ground.

I look to the sun and back down to the last head of the snake. Well, I look at the enraged snake to smile again. The bolt must have blinded the other head, due to the other head snapping wildly; I pull Dawnbreaker out to cut it off. I get to the cliff. I find ruins and walk to the cliff face. I find flat pieces of stone and placed them like a ramp to the top of the cliff.

Before I used my Shout I heard someone. "Hey! Wait up, we can share cheese and rip apart these weaklings to skip rope with!" I dread that voice.

"Sheogorath. What in the Nine are you doing here? I didn't think you would reach me." I say, almost growling.

"Well Born Dragon, where every there is madness I am there. Also you have Wabbajack, which if your Dragon mind forgot, has my essence in it!" Sheogorath said with glee. "Also someone wants payment." The Mad God added.

"Wait, payment? Who!?" I say to the Mad God, a bit irate.

"Easy Born Dragon, don't yell at me or that tongue is mine for my mantle! But for now I will let you still have it. But it's not like what you think, Hermaeus Mora wants knowledge as always. Place what you know in this book and it will go to him. Now, I have things in the Shivering Isles that I need to take care of. Ta, ta!" Sheogorath says in a tone that I could not ever think he could have, and he handed me a book that looks like one of the Black Books and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. I didn't have time to ask The Mad God why Herma Mora didn't come himself.

I open it and my head starts to hurt, but I don't get transported anywhere. The book that was once blank now shows what little I know of this place. I put the book in the bag and get in position. **"Wuld, Nah Kest"** I Shout and fly towards the makeshift ramp to fly to the top of the cliff.

I land in a roll at the top of the cliff to see the two I was with and four girls, one who I have met before. I stand up for Ozpin to start speaking. "Congratulations Miss Bohonem. You braved the Emerald Forest and passed Initiation with flying colors. You grabbed the white knight piece therefor placing you on team RWBY, but the team name will stay the same. Now would you like to speak to your teammates for the years to come?" Ozpin said and I nod at the last part.

He gestures me to speak with the team and I walk to them. "Wow Jade that was great!" Ruby said.

"Thank you, Lady Rose." I say, bowing. The red one I have seen before and spoke to before I had to go. She has the eyes of youthful innocence and has speed that can match my Whirlwind Sprint Shout but can go further. Her weapon is a scythe that has another thing on it but I have no idea of what it is.

The white one walked up next. "Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. Nice to meet you." The newly named Weiss said, holding out her hand. I take her hand.

"Likewise, Lady Schnee." I say. This one's weapon is a Rapier with this Dust in it for different effects. If she was on Nirn she would make an excellent addition to the Collage.

The yellow one comes up next. "Yo, name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang said. The heavy hitter of the group that would put some of the Companions to shame, if not almost all. An all-out brawler, with her weapons that I don't know what they are. "Nice to meet you Lady Xiao? Lady Xiao Long? Let's go with Lady Yang." I say.

The last one looks like a Khajiit with the bow on her head. "Blake Belladonna." Blake only said. I just bow to her. The way she's looking at me reminds me of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild. The Dark Brotherhood is not going to be a problem anymore because I wiped them off the face of Nirn. The Thieves Guild doesn't bother me so I left them alone for the time being. Blake's weapon is a katana/cleaver depending on what she has out.

"It is nice to meet all of you. So this is my team for the years to come. As Ruby said my name is Jade. But my full name is Paladin Jade Bohonem." I say to my teammates. I get an eyebrow raised from two of the girls.

"Paladin? I thought they were wiped out." Weiss said.

"I'm not an actual Paladin. I saved a few villages and that name is what they gave me, and it stuck since then." I say. 'I normally don't lie but this calls for it.' I think to myself. "Alright, but let's head to the dorm so we can rest." I say and they all nod.

"Sorry to tell you girls, the current room you are in cannot hold all of you and the extra bed. A room next to JNPR is a bit bigger for all of you." Goodwitch said.

"But we just now finished the bunkbeds." Ruby mumbled.

I ignore it for now. "Now, I'm sure you all have more questions for your new teammate but we need to head back due to a storm coming in." Ozpin said. We all nod and as soon as we turned around the storm came in. I sigh and look to the sky.

" **Lok Vah Koor"** I Shout to the sky. The sky gets brighter with the sun coming thought the clouds and the clouds disappear.

They all look at me in shock. "I'll explain my semblance to all of you in the room." I say. They all nod in silence and we walk to the room. The two professors walked away about halfway through the walk. We get to the room and I open the door and see the simple setup.

"We can try to make bunkbeds like last time so we can fit our stuff in here." Ruby said.

"I lost the vote last time so I agree with this but something has to be safer than tying one to the roof and stacking books for support." Weiss said.

"Maybe I can help. What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Well, bunk beds are two beds stacked on top of each other. Saves room and is cool." Ruby says.

That wasn't a bad idea. "I'll be back." I say before leaving to the forge and getting back in the room. My blacksmithing skills allowed me to make the beds with ease and they won't come apart. I look at the group behind me.

"BEST TEAMMATE EVER!" Ruby screams.

"I have to agree." Yang says.

"I don't even want to think about it." Weiss said, not believing what she seen of the speed of me craft them. Blake was quiet and they all climbed into the newly formed beds.

"I will be back later. I have something to ask to the Headmaster." I say.

"Alright." Ruby said, testing her new bed.

I walk out of the room to the Headmaster's office. I get there with nothing to bother me. I knock on the door and hear Ozpin telling me to come in. "Sorry to bother you Headmaster, but I have a thing to discuss with you." I say. Ozpin raises a eyebrow.

"Really? And what would that be?" Ozpin said.

"This." I say pulling out the Black Soul Gems I found. "One question before you start asking me questions. What's the view on souls here?" I ask.

"Well… Souls manifest our Aura and Semblances, to simplify the answer is it defines who we are. Why you ask?" Ozpin asked.

I put a Gem on the desk. "That is a Soul Gem, more importantly, a Black Soul Gem. In my world, souls hold power differently than here. They are used for enchanting and powering enchanted items. All creatures hold souls in my world as well. But Black Soul Gems are bad news, in both cases. Humans have Black Souls while creatures have White Souls." I pause and pull a Grand Soul Gem out.

"Black Soul Gems are used to capture a Human Soul and Grand Soul Gems or lower are not used there, but for the White Souls of creatures. The main point that I am getting to is that these are bad to have. These usually associate with Necromancers." I say to the pale face of the Headmaster.

"Black Soul Gems are bad in this world. And from what I have seen, even if it's filled don't pick up the Black Gem. It will start to drain you since your soul is projected outward. The Grand Gem, however, is ok since it won't take Black Souls." I say, reassuring the Headmaster to not pick up the Black Soul Gem.

"To be honest, these Gems look like Dust crystals, if they didn't have the odd color to them. But Dust does not do anything to the soul on the inside, instead it helps with Aura and Semblances." Ozpin said, inspecting the Grand Soul Gem. "But the Black Gems are dangerous to anyone. Guard them closely. And you said they were filled" The Headmaster added and I nod.

"Yes, they may be Huntsman, Huntress, or a civilian soul in them. Of course, Sir. May I be excused?" I ask and I get a nod for response. I go to the dorm and see everyone is asleep and I follow suit. I wake up very early the next morning. I walk out and head to the library, I want to see what Remnant has in history. I get to the library and find the history section of the building.

I look through 15 books, 3 at a time so I can gather any and all information about this world. It's interesting, no mention to any of the Gods, magic, or any lore on Nirn. But I found Aura, Semblances, and Grimm.

I look through some of the fairytales here and they varied greatly to Nirn's tales. The Four Maidens of the Seasons, The Silver Eyed Warriors, and others that seemed outlandish. If they are anything like Nirn's fairytales, then they would have a grain of truth to them in most cases.

I hear someone cough behind me and I thought I seen an Imperial behind me, but I ignored it due to there being no Imperials or Stormcloaks here. "Hello there." She said.

"Good day." I greet back.

"I have seen your Initiation. That was wonderful, and your Semblance is a mystery. May I ask what it is? Oh, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, holding her hand out.

"It's no trouble, Lady Nikos. My Semblance is called The Thu'um. Whatever I think of while I am in mid-combat, those words come to mind and they come out." I explain, I take her hand to shake.

"Wow, I think that's a bit over powered. And I guess that applies to your weapons?" Pyrrha asks and I nod.

"Well, I am not complaining about it. Out in the wilds, nothing is overpowered out there." I say. "I agree, I couldn't think on how it's like out in the wilds outside the walls. How was it like?" Pyrrha asked.

"The opposite of what it's like now. Chaos gripped the area and Winterhold was the village that I come from. The village is in peace to a certain degree." I say to the Spartan in a flat tone.

"Certain degree?" She asked.

"Yes, in the wilds, bandits would attack anyone. Some were killed, others had a worse fate then death. Heck, even my head was lined up for the headmen's block for the ignorance of the town guard." I say, shivering at the memory of Helgen.

"Wow… That is the other side of the coin, eh?" Pyrrha asked and I nod to that.

"If anything, I saved the village more than four or five times. So, they left me a house to stay in and made me an important person for the town. So now we are back to the heads of the coin." I say. 'Something is bugging me. Where did I learn how to talk like this, I think it was Hermaeus Mora.' I think to myself.

"Well, I got to get back to my team before they cause this thing to go off." I say holding out the Scroll.

"Wait, you don't know what a Scroll is?" She asked and I shake my head.

"I know what it is but it's something I'm not used to. I will say this, Winterhold's ranged weapons was a bow and arrow. So, that tells you how far we are in the world." I say.

"Wait again. So, no guns or anything?" she asked again.

"Gun? What is that." I asked and hear a gasp. I turn to see Lady Rose in the door with the rest of the team. Her sister mouthed 'Run' and so I went to do so, but got held down by said Rose.

"How do you not know what a gun is?" Ruby asked, words moving faster than I can keep up.

"The only ranged weapons we had was bows and crossbows, unless it was a ranged Semblance. As I just explained to Lady Nikos." I state to the shocked face of Ruby.

"But how! All the villages I seen or read about had guns and the CCT. Are you saying that the only ranged weapons was some form of arrows?" Ruby asked. I nod to this.

"Yes, but our weapons make up for that. We can coat Dust on our weapons and that works, heck most of us don't have Aura. For those that don't have Aura, those that do activate the Dust before a battle." I lie again, one of these days the lies will catch up.

"Wait, you don't have Aura?" Ruby asked. Damn it all to Oblivion, something they caught on. "Nope, our strongest in the village couldn't unlock it and even Lady Goodwitch couldn't either." I say to the shocked faces of the 5 in the room.

"Well, no Aura but you have a Semblance. Interesting, but we came here to see if you wanted to go to the town with us." Yang said. Damn it to Oblivion again.

"Alright, lead the way. Talk to you later Lady Nikos." I say walking out. We walk to the 'Bullhead' and get in.

"So you have no Aura and the Headmistress couldn't unlock it. Great." Weiss said, distain in tone.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked. "Because, it's like this. Try to provide power to Beacon by just walking for ten minutes on a treadmill." Weiss said, in a flat tone.

"Wow." Ruby said, somewhat shocked. 'What kind of power?' I think to myself, must be the lights. Whoever or whatever gave me the ability to speak like those around me didn't give me the knowledge for the things in common sense.

I think back to the tome in my bag. Herma Mora has that insatiable lust for knowledge and wants to keep that knowledge in his realm. But why couldn't he bring it himself, maybe he needed another with a more human form to give to me? I haven't seen anyone else use magic in the way I'm used to on this world, so Daedra worship is out of the window for now. I can still use the spells I have but I think it's due to magicka is tied to Aetherius and the stars.

My inner arch-mage is theorizing that Aura and Semblances are a form of magicka. This can be proved by me having the inability to have Aura and the feeling of my magicka reserves seeming to fill up faster and to the point of overcharging when Lady Goodwitch tried to unlock my Aura.

But other than that, I don't think of anything. I get pulled from my thought process when I got shaken, Yang was the one doing it. "You still there, Jade?" Yang said. I look at the place we were at, a Dust shop.

"Yes, thanks for the concern. I was lost in thought. You think that I can get something from here?" I ask.

"Sure! We were heading in there anyway to restock." Ruby said. We walk in and I see the crystals. I walk up to the counter and point to a deep red crystal.

"How much is it for this?" I ask the store owner.

"That will be 75 Lien." He said. I don't have any Lien but hand him 2 Septims.

He looks down, test the coins and grins. "Keep whatever is left after you take it off." I say.

"Thank you, ma'am. Here take this for your generous donation." He said with two more of the same crystal. I put the crystals in my back and regroup. Weiss looking at me with a curious look.

"What was those coins made of?" She asked.

"Pure gold. Why is that Lady Schnee?" I ask. All their jaws dropped.

"That guy made a tiny fortune! That's why! How much more of those coins do you have?" Weiss says to me.

"About…" I look in my bag. "16 thousand and 40 coins, not counting the 200 bars in my room. Why do you ask?" I ask. I hear a thump and see Lady Schnee on the ground.

"What happened to Lady Schnee?" I ask to the rest.

"You realize you have a rare metal and that amount is about her family's fortune." Blake said, still in shock.

"What's the price of this here?" I ask.

"It's about 1,188 Lien per ounce." Ruby said, surprising the group.

"Anyway, I take it's a lot of money?" I ask Ruby, who stands there thinking on the math.

"How much does those bars weigh?" Yang asks.

"16 ounces on the dot. The coin is 2 ounces." I say. Don't ask how I know, I just do.

"That will be… about 41,912,640 Lien…" Ruby trailed off looking in the distance.

"That's not counting any of the other metals I have." I mutter to myself but I think Blake heard it because her eyes went wide.

"Other metals, Jade?" Blake asked and I nod slowly. Weiss who just got back up looked like she would fall over again.

"What ores are they?" Ruby asked.

"Steel, Dwarven, Corundum, Ebony, Iron, Orichalcum, Quicksilver, Refined Malachite, Refined Moonstone, Stalhrim and Silver." I say, looking to the sky remembering what all I have.

"I only recognized 3 of those ores. What are the rest?" Weiss said after her shock.

"Ah… They are only made from my village. Ebony is more valuable than gold due to the amount one can find." I say as we start to walk again.

"How much more valuable?" Yang asked.

"I would not know. But that's all that weapons from my village can be made of." I say as we loaded on the Bullhead, the group give a questioning look.

"But Ebony is not the strongest metal there either. If a blacksmith knows a technique to use a specific alchemy ingredient, then they can forge a metal that is near indestructible. I know this process and I am **not** going to make you a blade of this metal." I say, that last part was needed.

"Why can't you forge a weapon of this metal?" Ruby asked. Gods above was she ever curious. I pull out a Daedric dagger. "You see how this screams anything but holy about it?" I ask and get four nods. "This is the metal I was talking about. Yes, it may be strong but it's alchemical ingredient is demonic. And don't ask what it is, if you do you will wish you didn't." I say.

I get a look of understanding and put the dagger back. "However, I can forge you four a blade for those who have a blade of any metal I will list here that you don't know. I happen to be the second-best blacksmith due to travelling." I say while pulling out a piece of paper to list the materials they may want. Technically true, Eorland even said if he didn't have the Skyforge, I would have topped him.

We get back to the dorm room and I see a flash of white go in and going all over the room. "Lady Schnee, what are you doing?" I ask, probably knowing the answer.

"Looking for proof of the gold you have." She said quickly. "Here." I say, pulling out a box. In it was a couple of pounds of gold to sate her curiosity.

"May I see your weapon, Lady Schnee?" I ask.

"That's getting old. Just call us by our names Jade." Yang said.

"All right." I say, sighing.

"Here, just be careful of it." Weiss said. I pull a chunk Stalhrim out and hand it to Weiss.

"What do you think about this?" I say.

"Not too heavy, and it feels nice." Weiss said, looking at every inch of the enchanted ice.

"Then I would make a blade for this weapon, I needed to hold it to see how it feels balance wise so when I change the blade you won't feel anything different." I say.

"And the ore is called Stalhrim. Enchanted ice that is hard as steel but as cold as death, or so I've been told. I know it's pretty hard for being a weapon material, more than still even with it being infused, so you don't have to worry about it breaking." I add on. Anything higher than Ebony was stronger than steel, with Glass being a bit weaker than Ebony.

I will leave the part out that makes Stalhrim unique, it will be a surprise. Any frost or ice damage gets boosted. "Now I will do one at a time so don't rush me." I say getting a sad look from Ruby.

"Depending on how it plays out, I should be done in a week or a fortnight. Stalhrim is sort of tricky to handle on the forge. Now. How about you guys get some rest, I need to see how much I would need for this blade. La- Weiss, if you can remove the blade I can see what I need, that would help." I say and Weiss removes the blade of her rapier.

I grab the blade and put it on the table next to the chunk of Stalhrim that I left out. I get a scale and weighed the blade. One and a quarter pound, I have about 20 pounds of Stalhrim. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn. I see Weiss standing there, "Thank you, I never thought of my blade breaking in middle of a battle. Now I don't have to think of that." She said while bowing deeply.

"No need Weiss, I want to better equip you all for these monsters." I simply say. She heads back to the bed. "Oh, and one thing." I say and she turns. "Grab this and follow me for a second." I say and Weiss nods. I go to the forge and grab the required amount of Stalhrim. I focus on the current blade and its shape. It takes several hours and its almost 10 at night, but the blade is done.

"If it was that easy, why lie to the team?" Weiss asked while putting the new blade on. It looked like the old one due to magic. "I know if I forged them all blades then I wouldn't get any rest. Also La-, Ruby, wouldn't learn patience. So, in a week or two I can forge her blade." I say getting a dropped jaw from Weiss.

"That would make sense, how are you so wise?" Weiss asked after recovering.

"Traveling does that. Now, hit me with ice from your blade. Don't worry, I can take it." I say, stepping away from the forge.

"No, sorry I can't do it." Weiss said. Then a spear of ice lands next to her feet.

"Try it, or am I going to fire more?" I say, taunting her.

She fires some ice at me, but didn't expect the power behind it. She looks at the camber holding her Dust. "I- I only used a little bit?!" She says, shocked.

"I forgot to mention that Stalhrim boosts any and all frost or ice based attacks." I say, nonchalantly. I see a tick mark on her head.

"Really?" She said, a dangerous look in her eye.

"Yes, and don't even think of attacking me with that blade. I can disarm you and take the blade away for the old one if you attack." I say calmly, seeing Weiss calm down after what I say and not wanting to lose the Stalhrim blade.

"Fine, but don't call me what Yang calls me." Weiss said, making me wander what they call her.

"It's all right and I won't. But let's head back to the room and get some sleep." I say, yawning.

"I agree with that." Weiss agreed. We reach the room and crawl into our separate beds.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it. I know of the OOC on Weiss, but I thought it was funny. Another thing is the blade, 'Why make team RWBY a blade from Ebony or ...?' I plan on making things a bit stronger with Jade now on Remnant, so their blades are not going to hold up. And JNPR may get a upgrade as well. As for the price of gold, I rounded up to 1188 on current price per ounce at the time and the coins are two ounces.**_

 ** _Follow, Favorite, and Review for more._**

 ** _Edit 9/27/17: Format and spelling fixes along with some changes._**


	3. Chapter 3: Slips in Truth

_**Response to Duesal Bladesinger: Tell me how I did in this one whenever either by PM or another review.**_

 _ **Well I'm back for another chapter of Jade, I know I said that another of Rune is working but I will get to that at the end. Other than that, I will make a theory only for this story for it to be more AU. I do not own RWBY or The Elder Scrolls.**_

* * *

I awake early enough for the sun to not be in the air. I get out of the bed and get changed into my non-combat clothes. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. I decide to watch the sunrise by myself, which knowing my luck as Dragonborn, won't happen. Nothing happens to warrant that fear.

But it seems like it's one of those lucky days. Sometimes I can get from Markarth to Windhelm without any problems but it's boring to this foolhardy Paladin. Other times I can't go from Whiterun to Riverwood without running into 4 Giants along with their Mammoths, a couple of dragons looking for a challenge, a patrol of either faction, and a crazed Skooma addict, which for some reason in Oblivion that wouldn't go down no matter what I hit him with, even paralysis.

I see the sun coming up and its warmth go across me. I just notice something different about this sun than the Tamrielic sun, more than sufficient magicka is flowing out of it. It would further my theory of aura and semblance being a form of magicka.

I notice a presence behind be and I see Professor Ozpin behind me. "Beautiful morning. Shame most of the students won't see it."

I smile to that. "Yes sir. But one question if I may?" He looks at me and motions for me to speak my mind. "Have you ever wonder where your aura and semblance comes from?"

He shakes his head. "Afraid not Jade, most of historical records where lost throughout time and to the Grimm. There was a saying of a being of great light that granted us here on Remnant with aura, and in turn, our semblances. But with that great figure that was red-skinned and four armed brought the Grimm with it."

My eyes widen with it. "Meridia and Mehrunes Dagon. Meridia must have known Dagon was coming to conquer this world since he was denied Nirn at the end of the Third Era." I see Ozpin reach for his Scroll.

"Mind if we head to Dr. Oobleck's classroom to write this down?" He asked while 'typing' a message, how it got there I don't know. We step down the stairs to the green-haired Doctor's classroom, I seen him once going to his class in a green blur. Ozpin knocks on the door.

"Yes, yes. Be there in a second." And a second later the door was opened rather fast. "Ah, Ozpin. Good morning to you and to you Ms…?"

"Jade Bohonem is the one I informed you about Doctor. She has some information about Remnant's past." Ozpin said to the quick teacher. We get motioned into the room and we enter. Papers everywhere and in stacks. Reminds me of the Collage, sadly.

"Now, what is this information you wanted to share?" The Doctor asked a bit too quickly but I got it all. I pull out my Black Book and set it on the desk, open. The once mostly blank book now has words flowing in it, absorbing words from the nearby text.

"This does not leave this room." I state out of my usual warm tone. "Ozpin knows of my status of not being a citizen of Remnant. But where I come from there is 16 Daedric Princes, two of which I will talk about now. Hold all answers until the end of the explanation." I get nods from that.

"One Daedric Lord is Meridia, the nicer one of the Daedric Princes, but her alignment is hardly mentioned. Her reign is rumored over life energies and despises any undead or those who raise the dead. She is a being of great light and has known to bless those who are worthy to wield her light in many ways and forms*. That is the short explanation on Meridia. The Second one that we are talking about is Mehrunes Dagon, he is mostly known as the Prince of Destruction. He almost caused the world to end on Nirn at the end of the Third Era, but an avatar of one of the Aedra, specifically Akatosh, stopped him. Now to where Ozpin and I came knocking." I take a deep breath.

"According to your history, a being of great light came and gave you your aura. Then a being that was four armed and red-skinned came and the Grimm showed up after that. Meridia is the being of light while Dagon is the four armed being." I look at the two and then to the door. "You can come in Blake, I know you heard the explanation."

The two professors where shocked, even though Ozpin didn't show it, that they couldn't find the eavesdropper like I did and the door opened. "Was that all true Jade?"

"Yes, I came to Remnant in an unknown way and one word to you all." I look at the group of three with a cold glare. "If you value your sanity, do not worship any Daedra specificity Sheogorath and Hermaeus Mora. Sheogorath is the Mad God and the Prince of Maddness. Herma Mora is the Prince of Knowledge and Memory, his lust for knowledge is insatiable and the knowledge will drive one insane."

"Ah… Is someone talking about me because it feels like my ears are on fire and I'm hungry for cheese." A voice that I dread came to be. And in a poof of purple smoke came out Sheogorath, ears literally on fire and a wheel of cheese in one hand.

I sigh. "Sheogorath, what is it you need? Hopefully it's not what I think you are wanting to do." He looks around at the classroom and sees the Black Book open and taking in knowledge.

"Ah… Still doing your job for Mora, eh? Any who, I seek a follower or two in this realm." My eyes widen. "And it looks like you have found me one! Thank you Jade, now to find this Nora Valkyrie! Ta, Ta!" And with that he disappeared in that same smoke.

"Headmaster, if you value this school, bring me Nora and I will answer any questions." I manage to say and I get a nod from the group. Ozpin goes over to the desk and pulls something out of the desk.

" _Would team JNPR please come to Doctor Oobleck's classroom. Repeat, would team JNPR please come to Doctor Oobleck's classroom. That is all."_ And he walks away from the desk and back to the small circle. "I'm most likely not going to like this answer, but what happens if this Sheogorath gets Ms. Valkyrie?"

"I think the school, or the city, may not be standing if Nora further descends into madness." I get blank looks. "I can see the small bit of madness in her, He can see it as well and is going for that." As I finish up, I see team JNPR and 3 of team RWBY as well. I think they were looking for Blake.

And as they walk in the door the purple smoke returns. "No Sheogorath, this girl cannot be your follower. Anyway, why are you here team RWBY? Here for Blake?" I get nods. I was about to say something but the ground shook slightly.

"Well kidos! Uncle Sheo has got to go, but good luck with the creatures of Grimm!" And with that he left forgetting about Nora altogether. The seven that walked in have looks of confusion on their faces.

That whole talk took a couple of hours so it was a little later than the time for the students to be up and around getting their breakfast. I look to the group again and sigh. "For your information, I have the entire talk recorded on this scroll. Stay as far away from him, especially you Nora. He is dangerous to anyone, there are o-" I get cut off by Ozpin's scroll going to a Threat Level 3 alert, whatever that is.

"Massive Grimm sightings in the Emerald Forest, I need teams RWBY and JNPR along with Jade to go there and thin the Grimm." Ozpin said and we all nod. I walk to my Black Book and pick it up. We head to the locker rooms and I pull out my pouch after I changed to my steel plate armor. I pull out Auriel's Bow along with the Sunhallowed arrows and my sword and shield, Dawnbreaker and the Stalhrim Heavy Shield.

I see the Bullhead pull in as we walk out and I get nervous glances from the group and anyone we pass minus the teachers, which Professor Goodwitch is coming along. I can sense Daedric magic in the air coming from the forest, this is bad.

After we get in and fly to a clearing near the forest I see Grimm lined up waiting for us to hop off. I get off first and lay a Bane of the Undead circle down so the others can get off. The circle should protect the others if they need to fall back. One of the Grimm decide to attack and tried to run into the circle but busted into flames as soon as one of its feet was inside.

The others seen that and stood back. 'I can sense the Daedric magic on them, where are they coming from.' I pause my thought as the one on fire died. Instead of dissipating into black smoke, this smoke has a reddish tint to it. The color was so indifferent to the normal color that the others didn't notice this. 'Of course, He had a hand in this.' I think. I pull Auriel's Bow out and shoot an arrow to the sun. The Sunhallowed arrow did its work and unleashed Aedric fury on the Grimm.

The others, at the point of shooting the arrow to the sun, looked confused until the bolts came down on the ground. They widened their eyes at the sight of Grimm being ripped apart due to the sunfire. Some of the older Grimm took cover under the trees for cover after seeing their kin get slaughtered by the sun but I came with other arrows and said arrows went flying to the Grimm, letting the foolhardy side out a bit.

I signal the others to attack but the only one who is doing major damage is Weiss due to the Stalhrim blade. But that doesn't mean the others are doing little damage, the gun feature (which I'm still trying to figure out) is doing damage and Jaune is doing work as well. Fire writhes in my hands and I ready a Firestorm. One thing that is good about the Black Book perks is the one of not harming friendlies with Shouts or offensive spells.

The spell readies and the others see this. I set it off and the others flinch at it but the Grimm catch fire. For some reason the forest is untouched by the fire. The look of wonder the group shows that they are interested in the spell, specifically Goodwitch and Weiss. Most the Grimm got hit with the spell and got melted by it. "I'll answer later." I say while looking at the slimming horde of Grimm.

The last one tries rushing to me and actually gets inside my guard, a bite latching on my shoulder. I cry out in pain but it wasn't for long as the biter had Dawnbreaker ran through it. I look at my bleeding shoulder and the group in that order, their faces were saying different things. Ruby looks a little green, Weiss also looks that way but is looking though a pouch for medicine, Blake isn't bothered by it but is worried about the bite, Yang looks for more Grimm but has the same worry as Blake, and Professor Goodwitch has a scroll out calling for a medical evac.

I shrug it off but feel the pain. "Cancel the evac, Professor." I get a look of if I'm high off of Skooma. "Really, call it off. I can take care of this." Still no change. I ready a Grand Heal and pour my magicka into it. The muscle and skin stich together leaving a scar where it was. "Now can you call it off?"

"Cancel the request Headmaster, everything is all right and the Grimm is taken care of." A second passes. "Yes Sir, the Grimm is all gone. Goodbye." I get a look of 'Tell me everything or your pain will be _Legendary_.'

I turn on a recording on my scroll. "Paladins are masters of the Restoration arts. And yes, I'm an actual Paladin, not some name given to me by villages. But I'm the Archmage of my world, meaning I'm master of all 5 arts. I am also Dragonborn, a mortal with a soul of a dragon. In my world they were and are real. I'm no stranger to dimension travel either due to the being in at least one Plane of Oblivion and the Nordic afterlife, Sovngarde." I take a breath, turn off the recording, and point to Jaune.

"You have the privilege to train under me. One question though, what do you know of your family's history?" I ask the Knight. I get a 'Deer spotted a hunter and wants to run' look from him.

"I know they weren't known for their sword arm, but being strategic in battle. The first of the family wielded a rawer form of Aura and used this to rally troops." Jaune said, trying to remember his family's history. I see him want to ask something else and I let him. "What do you mean that you will train me? I have Pyrrha already doing that." Said girl blushed at that.

"One last question before I tell your answer. What do you know of the Paladins?" I ask. Weiss looks at me like it's common knowledge.

"They disappeared about 150 years ago. Why is this relevant?" Weiss asked in a stern tone. I turn to her and give a glare for the tone used.

"Jaune here is one of the last Paladins, or of their blood. He uses Aura, but it's denser and more wild than what you are used to." I say and the last part Pyrrha looks at me.

"That's right, I felt it was denser when I found him." Pyrrha said, keeping something from the group. I nod to that.

"And where I'm from it's called Magicka. Same concept, different purpose. You only have so much Magicka, like Aura, but can use more than one spell, unlike your Semblances. The Good professor here can only use Telekinesis and Weiss can use Glyphs, but they are called Runes where I'm from, although they are modified. I can do both at the time." I say while readying said spells, getting looks of disbelief from said people.

I place an Ice Rune on the ground at the entrance of the clearing and reading Telekinesis for the next part. A branch falls on the Rune, sets it off, and I grab it with Telekinesis. Setting the frozen branch down in front of me and the group.

"HOW?! Semblances are like a fingerprint! One that is very hard to copy, if not impossible!" Weiss yells and she gets nods from the group but she doesn't see that.

"Yes Weiss, I know this. But listen to my reasoning here." I pause for a second. "Professor?" I get a weak nod. "Do you think you can get me my own classroom for these eight?" I ask and get more disbelieving looks. I see the Bullhead landing closely.

"I can arrange that. Did you not want to help Peter and Bart?" She asked and I shake my head. I look to the group, who were shocked but Ren.

"No, it's not that, but at the same time yes. I am not only going to train Jaune but any of these other seven here if they want to." I say and see different responses on the group's faces. From shock, disbelief, unsureness, and joy. "In my class, it will be history and combat. The history will be of my world, with its successes and complete failures in battles and politics. Combat will be over things I learned while climbing to Harbinger of the Companions, Thane to every city in Skyrim, becoming Archmage of the Collage of Winterhold, Paladin training, and much more." I say while getting my Black Book to put more knowledge in it.

I see Blake tense up at the sight, good. She has good sense of danger. "If you see this book laying around in the class, DO NOT touch it. Only I can hold it without going mad. Now let's get out of here so I can explain more." And I get nods of agreement but they had confusion and questions hinting at those nods.

My arm is hurting at a low throb, but not bleeding, sign that Restoration doesn't heal everything. I look over and see Ruby looking at Auriel's Bow, trying to pout to let her see it. I may be nearing 18 years old**, but that pout doesn't work and she sees it. She leans over to Yang and whispers something, to which I ignore it.

We land not long after and I walk out second as Jaune went to the trash to vomit. I use a minor healing spell to sooth him and I walk to Ruby. I pull out a Sunhallowed arrow. "I won't let you touch the Bow but you can hold the arrow. Don't drop it or it will go off." I say and she looks over every inch of the arrow, then handing it back to me. My scroll goes off with a message from Ozpin.

" _Meet me in my office as soon as possible. – Ozpin."_ I look at the group, who was heading to their rooms with me going to the Headmaster. I get on the contraption and show my scroll to the small box by the button and say where I want to go.

The doors open up and I see Ozpin talking to someone with crimson eyes and charcoal grey hair. "-n't care Oz! This is Summer we are talking about. Let me out there and we can see!" The other person said, I can smell alcohol from in the hall. Summer can be anything but what I can guess a name, a female name.

"Ah, Jade. Thank you for joining. Jade this is Qrow, Qrow this is Paladin Jade Bohonem." I shake Qrow's hand. "Now to why I called for you. Qrow here has received a report of a group of bandits attacking caravans and smaller villages leaving no survivors. They had eyes that glowed like smoldering coals. A-"

"Vampires. Volkihar Vampires to be more precise, albeit mad ones. Where and when can I to leave? One question before that other one. Who is Summer?" I get looks of sadness, one I get from loss of a loved one.

"Summer is officially KIA, but unofficially MIA. Her mission was in the area where you are heading to investigate. She never came back and her body was not found, only small drops of blood." Qrow said with a tone of sadness. Friend or lover, the tone made them sound close.

"As for other question. Tomorrow and in the area of the Ashen Lands. Any other questions?" Ozpin said and I think for a second.

"Yes. How strong was Summer?" I ask and see Oz and Qrow tense up. "If it's about the hidden power in Ruby, then I already know that. Why her power hasn't woken up yet is a mystery, I can se-" That is as far as I got before I have a sword on my throat and a pointed end of what feels like a rapier on my stomach.

I look down to see both Qrow and Ozpin with their weapons out. Turns out Ozpin's cane is a rapier, funny. I think of something funny and stupid at the same time. I pull off the sword and let the rapier go through me. Morbid yes but that got reactions faster than The Mad God eating cheese. I feel the rapier pull out and hear Qrow yelling. I sit up shocking the two, I ready Grand Heal and pour the Magicka needed and the muscle stitched back together.

Remember, I may not like pain but you are not in the right of mind at times when holding all 16 Daedric Artifacts. "I'm all right, and no, I'm not a spy." I say when they ready their weapons again. "Now, vampire problem?" I ask and they put away their weapons.

"How did you know that they are real? They are usually myths." Ozpin said with a tone of untruthfulness with me. I look at him and pull out my journal.

"Depending on how strong the disease runs through them and their age, they can range from having just their eyes a bit reddened to actually looking all dried up. Volkihar vampires are along the line of the pure-blooded vampires. Their eyes glow as you described. Also, I ran into a few of them that don't care to use anything they can use to keep their prey there or to turn them. If Summer was caught, then they may have turned her or feeding off her, that's if the Grimm didn't get to her first." I take a breath. "They could have used anything to keep her there. Family, friends, and lovers." I say.

"So, she is a vampire now? What can we do?" Qrow asked and I shook my head.

"It's not as simple as that. Remember when I said they could be feeding off her? That means human cattle, keeping her alive so they can drain enough blood to put her near-death and letting her heal, and the process repeats." I said bluntly to the green faces of the two. "But it can be cured, but I need to set it up. And no, they don't turn into ash as soon they hit the sun either but they are weakened by it." I say to them. "Oh, you're going to need this in the future." I say while sending the recording of the sliver of my past from talking with Teams JNPR and RWBY along with Goodwitch to the Headmaster.

"You can cure them?" I hear Ozpin speak and I nod. "Good, if she is turned can you try to get her cured? And if she is… you know, can you rescue her?" I nod to both, I get to the door. "Just don't tell any of this to your teammates, especially Ruby and Yang please." I hear Qrow talk and I nod again to that.

"Then you are dismissed, mission details are going to be sent in the morning. Do you need any resources for your class now that you have your own room?" Ozpin asked, Qrow has a look of disbelief. Why am I even surprised?

"Seriously Oz? She a professor at most of the first year's age?" He said as Ozpin nodded. "Wow, you must have done something to impress Ozzy here. Well, later Jade." With that he stumbled out the door, but not knocking anything over. He must stay drunk.

I bow to him and turn to the Headmaster. "I have a small list and I have some of the things needed for what I need, others will be listed as such. 1 full log of wood sawed in half, and some glass. If it is cheaper to get sand then get it, I can make glass with Magicka." I say and he gives me a look of 'Is that really it?'.

"That's it, I said I have the rest of materials. You can leave them outside and I will use them. Is there anything else?" I look at the time, it has gotten late but not too late.

"As per every teacher's contract to teach, classes cannot be private without permission from the Council, but you can hold private spars with the students. So, expect most of the first years to come in, as well as some second and maybe third years. Best of luck to you in your class and your mission tomorrow. That is all." Ozpin said, which I figured with the teacher thing. All the paperwork required for a private class compared to a public one could be measured in leagues.

I get up, bow, and walk out of the room to be ready for the embrace of my bed. All my wounds are throbbing from Restoration magic. Yes, the wound is closed but it still hurt, and it made you tired. I hear some voices and a pained one. I walk around the corner to the dorms but that is the same corner that the voices came from.

A person with rabbit ears, odd. But I see some boys around her pulling on her ears. Bullies, lovely. And is that racist comments as well? Final straw. "Enough." I growl out and catch the look of the four bullies.

"What? You going to do something about this and protect this beast?" The leader said, while holding on the ear.

"Yes. If I may have your name I may not smack you around until you give it to me that way." I say in a tone that sent shivers down the rabbit girl's back.

"Fine! I'll grace you with my name so you can cower in fear. It's Cardin Winchester." The now named Cardin said with an air of spite.

"Professor Jade Bohonem. Now remove your hand from her or will I have a chat with the Headmaster?" I say in a tone of authority.

"Professor? Hah! Like I believe that!" One of Cardin's teammates called out.

I pulled out my scroll and projected my ID to Cardin and his gang, I was shown how to project thing from the scroll from Ruby, only certain things could be projected. Like the ID, but the ID only show name and occupation, but not too far. The effects were spontaneous. Cardin let go, and ran to his end of the hall with his teammates. I look on the ground and seen the rabbit girl laying there clutching her ears to sooth them. I did a minor Restoration spell to sooth them for her.

"Thank you, Professor. My name is Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet said in a small tone. I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"No need to call me Professor outside of class. Between you and me, I'm an equal to you outside it." Her eyes widen at that. I know no one is listening in because of Aura Whisper. That shout helped me get out of ambushes. She and I give our goodbyes and headed to the room.

They were fast asleep and I laid in bed thinking on what's going on here. I know Daedric magic when I see it and my speech is different. Herma Mora must not want his champion to stick out like a sore thumb on the first impression. The Grimm is of Mehrunes Dagon's magic and Aura, in turn Semblances, are of Meridia. Maybe the rumors of her being a fallen Aedra is true? And with that my mind drifts to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Now that is what I was saying for the AU part, in both parts. Somehow Nirn and Remnant is linked someway but it isn't said, but there is rumors to explore next time. And yes, Herma Mora is the one responsible for Jade's sudden speech shift but she doesn't know it was him. She has a thought of it but that's it. Anyone else can tell me if they want the old format back or keep the current one, but don't post every response to the reviews if you can help it.**_

 _ ***- Kind of going off of ESO, in the Fighter's Guild tree the Ultimate is Dawnbreaker. So that is where I get the 'Those who are worthy'.**_

 _ ****- Jade's age is along the lines of being 18, she never had time to celebrate her birthday due to the whole 'Saving the world three times' thing.**_

 _ **Anyway the thing I said for Rune's position, it'll go heavy re-write. Reason? Too many holes in plot and things that don't make sense. I'll put a AN in there so those readers can be informed.**_

 ** _Favorite, Follow, Review/PM for more._**

 ** _Edit 9/27/17: General fixes in content and spelling/grammar fixes._**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

_**I'm back for more. Warning- OOC-ness ahead, minor though and not for long. Things are going to slow down due to school and work, but I will add on when I can. Other than that... I do not own The Elder Scrolls or RWBY.**_

* * *

I awake like I normally do, early and wide awake. The sun is on the horizon and I write a note for the girls to come to the Headmaster's office as soon as possible. I leave a note at JNPR's room as well, I just slipped it under the door, they'll see it.

I walk to the tower that was the Headmaster's office. I get to the room before the office and sit down on one of the couches. I don't know how long I sit there but I look up at a hilarious moment. Apparently, I got up before Goodwitch is fully up, this is seen as her hair is not put up all the way and she's yawning.

I decide to break that moment. "Morning." I say and she stops. She turns to me and I smile. "Just imagine in a student got a picture of you now Lady Goodwitch." Next thing I know her hair is straightened up and she glares at me.

"Morning to you as well Miss Bohonem. Now what was that about students seeing me just a few seconds ago?" Goodwitch said with a heavy glare. That glare doesn't bother me, when you fought dragons for a living then nothing can really scare you.

"If you are trying to glare me to death, get in line. I have had many of people and _Dov_ to give me that to put me so far in the ground I would be in the core." I get a look of what did I say. "Poor _Joor_ , I meant to say dragon but it's but a habit that I took up on. _Joor_ means mortal, by the way."

"Is that another language?" Goodwitch asked and I nod to this. "You know another language and yet you only speak our common tongue."

"Common here is different than in Nirn, yet I speak it fine. No doubt to a certain Daedric Prince. And Dovah-Zul has been around longer then the first men on Nirn." I explain, ignoring the Headmaster that decided to join in, cup in hand, before I spoke a word.

"If you suspect a Daedric Prince, which one do you suspect then?" Ozpin asked. I look at them, I open my mouth to speak but _something_ decided to make themselves heard.

"Hermaeus Mora. Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Memory." The Prince said in that drawn-out tone, slowly appearing to the small group of us three, so no Mad God. He turns to me. "I think you have something I would like to shelve in my library." Herma Mora said while I dug out the Black Book.

"Here." I simply said. I get looks of pale faces of the two others that is with me. "You have what you came for. Can you go now?" I say with a tone that was close to a growl. I still don't trust him. Not like Meridia.

"Very well, here's a blank book to fill up." He said. The Daedric Prince handed me the book and left as quiet as he appeared.

"You guys can rest easy. He isn't like the others, only a seeker of knowledge." I say to the two, whose faces are getting color back.

"What did he say that he reigns over?" The Headmaster asked, still a bit pale from both the image and power the Prince had.

"Knowledge and Memory. Lust for knowledge so deep that if he doesn't have it, he will in time. His line for his first meeting with me was 'Guardian of the unseen and knower of the unknown.' And he wanted knowledge of this world so as his champion I give knowledge to him. If I didn't, he would seek a follower out of this world. And there is ways to check for his followers, but I'm getting off track here. I left a note in both JNPR and RWBY to tell them to come here as quick as possible so I can answer for yesterday."

"And here we are!" Shouted Ruby as the elevator opened up, Team RWBY walked out. The elevator then closed and went down to pick the sister team, JNPR. Not a couple of minutes later the doors opened up with JNPR and Doctor Oobleck, Ozpin must've told him to come as well.

"Morning all, now you must have plenty of questions. But first I will state this. RWBY first, JNPR second, and the Professors last. I will the most outlandish out first then the most logical last." I get nods out of that. "Now, Ruby first."

"What was with the arrows and the bow?" Ruby said quickly.

"Auriel's Bow is an Aedric artifact. The arrows are blessed and have an effect on the sun that you all saw. But there is another power that is the exact opposite. By having a Elven arrow tainted by the blood of an Daughter of Coldharbour, you merge night and day. But I have 12 of those for a reason unknown to me and trying to find out how I got them is a greater mystery. And no, you cannot see those. Weiss?"

"I changed my question once I heard this 'Daughter of Coldharbour'. What is that?" Weiss asked with a curious tone. Gods above, why did you have to ask that?

"That question is not for the faint of heart." I get a stern glare. "Fine, fine. A Daughter of Coldharbour is a pure-blooded vampire. The way to be that way is something I **will** not explain to the entire group, since you want the answer. Next, Blake."

"How did you find me in the room? Even the Headmaster couldn't sense me, no offense." She said while that last part was looking at Ozpin, who just sipped his drink.

"When you fight vampires, daedra, or other things by yourself in woods or ruins, you have to be observant. That and Aura Whisper helps. That is part of my power of Dragonborn. Next question Yang."

"What all is your power being 'Dragonborn'. That's funny because my name means Little Sun Dragon." Yang said with the same tone as Weiss, curiosity and pride.

"Shouts are one power and they vary. One can shout fire, another can make me disarm an opponent, and the list goes on. I even have one that makes a voice say something away from me to distract opponents. Next Jaune. Ask away."

"Ah…. You said I was one of legendary Paladins, who haven't been seen in 150 years." Jaune said with a scared tone.

"Ah, that. I have seen your Aura, it's denser than any others here, Ruby being a close second for a reason I cannot say but I can make a list of Aura power. That being, I have already explained and recorded that side of the conversation. Pyrrha?"

"You are an expert, if not a master, in sword and shield. How did you learn?" Pyrrha asked with a hint of awe in it. She wanted to improve her form further, I can hear it.

"Mainly self-taught." I get jaw drops with that. "Not only that, I am Harbinger of the Companions. The Companions are a type of fighting guild. Legendary warriors that show no fear. They trained me further than what I had already learned with my Paladin training. Nora, your question?"

"What was with the FIRE?! That didn't hurt us at all!" Nora said loudly.

"Nora, can you tone it down a little? Alright, the answer your question is in two parts. Firestorm is a Master-level Magicka spell that has a Black Book power to it. That power allows me to use any offensive spells and shouts and it only harms the enemy not any friendlies in my eyes. Ren?"

"You have already answered my question about the fire with Nora." I nod to that, I look to the Headmaster.

"My question is this. What you said about the origin of Aura, Semblances, and Grimm, it's true isn't it?" I nod to this. "Then you know what their main weaknesses are and the like?" I nod again. "Then stay afterwards, I'll call up some friends of mine that would want to see you." I look to Professor Goodwitch.  
"I would want to know about the magic you know, and is it teachable?" Ah… She wants to know about the 5 schools.

"Certainly. The magic I know is not like my Shouts, they can be taught without them being restricted. There are 5 different schools of Magicka, along with what I consider 2 sub-schools. Conjuration, Alteration, Restoration, Destruction, and Illusion. The sub-schools are Alchemy and Enchanting. On what you want to learn, you have to find the first one you get better aligned with, then spread out. I can guess on what schools will go with what people, but this is just my observation. Yang and Nora, Destruction. Weiss, Conjuration and/or Destruction. Professor Goodwitch and Pyrrha, Alteration. I can barely feel specific alignments but it's a guess. I don't know about all of the rest of you, it seems jumbled up for an accurate reading." That seems to satify the Combat Professor.

The Doctor was next. "What are these Daedric Princes?" Simple enough, yet complex.

"That is a hard one to answer without one possibly showing up. I had one show up already and you know one other. There are 16 of them and they each have at least one artifact. I have a book somewhere that explains it better than I ever would. Any others now that one question has come from the others? I will answer Weiss's question after Ruby has left." I get a look of sadness from said girl and I shrug it off. Since Ruby doesn't have another question, she leaves but is out in the lobby of this office.

I use Aura Whisper and see that she isn't on the door. Yang speaks up, red eyes blazing. "Why did you feel the need to kick Rubes out?"

"To answer Weiss's question, I have to talk about a specific Daedric Prince that would give her nightmares." The red goes back to lilac. "A Daughter of Coldharbour is a pure-blooded vampire by a very low success ritual by Molag Bal, who can't show up physically on this plane for I don't know the reasons. This ritual involves women giving their bodies to the Prince of Domination and Spiritual Enslavement. AKA the father of vampires, and what makes him a father? He rapes those women and those who come out alive, so to say, emerges a pure-blooded vampire. Devoid of soul and very powerful." That made everyone in the room faces green.

"Yes, not a very bright subject but Weiss asked and I said I would answer all questions. The power in their blood makes night and day one, hence ending the Tyranny of the Sun. This would cause mass panic and that would bring Grimm. Any other questions now that Weiss's is out of the way?" I get stillness. "Alright, I need to stay here as requested by the Headmaster." I hear Ren's voice speak up.

"You said these vampires are devoid of soul?" I nod. "Then they are like Grimm in the nature." I don't know on that.

"Anymore?" Quietness. "Alright, let me speak with the Headmaster." They leave along with Doctor Oobleck. I turn to the Headmaster who calling it sounds like Qrow. I can hear his voice along with one other I don't recognize.

"The ones I have called will be here shortly." I use Aura Whisper again to make sure it's just us three here. I notice something with the Shout. There is a red glow of a person deep underground, must of not seen it before.

"That's odd…" I say quietly but Ozpin hears it.

"What's odd?" He asked while putting his Scroll in a pocket.

"I see an Aura of a person deep underground; Aura Whisper can sense anything that has magical energy running through it. It's faint but it's there." I hear a sigh.

"That is what I have called Qrow and General Ironwood." A General? "Only they, Glynda, and I know of who is down there. They will be here shortly, as I have said before. There is one more question that the others didn't need to hear." I nod my head to show him to go ahead. "What of the cure for Summer if she is one of them? What is required to do so?" I hear Glynda gasp.

"Summer may be alive?" Friend perhaps. I nod to that. "How?"

"Either possible vampirism, human cattle for the vampires, or dead. I must leave today shortly for this mission. Only Qrow and the Headmaster knows of this." I say with a flat, serious tone.

"One question for me personally. How are you so mature for your age?" Goodwitch asked.

"One had to come to reality faster on Nirn than here. My first human kill was when I was 8 years old. My mentor died when I was 12 years old in a raid in a Dwarven Ruin, where do you think I got my foolhardiness from. Paladin Leeroy Jenkins*, I don't know what he saw in me at the time, but I'm grateful for him adopting me but he didn't give me his last name. My last name is Daedric for Paladin from Herma Mora since I didn't have one. I had to grow up quickly during my training and my travels if I wanted to stop the world from ending on three separate times. Once from stopping Alduin, a _Dov_ who is known as The World Eater. Second from a power-hungry vampire lord named Harkon who wanted to end the Tyranny of the Sun, which means using an arrow dipped in the Daughter of Coldharbour to make night and day one, which I had explained before. Third is from the first Dragonborn who was blinded by power."

During my explanation, I didn't hear the General and Qrow enter. I hear Qrow drink from his flask and the General a little sympathetic look on his face. I could understand. I don't speak like my age and yet I have done more than anyone in a single lifetime.

"Is this what I was called here for Ozpin?" I hear the General ask, and Ozpin nods. "Well, you may know more than you look. General Ironwood." He said while holding out his hand and I shake it.

"I know of Qrow already, but yes. I know more than an adult in my world as you heard from my rant, looks can make someone miss an enemy if they don't look hard enough." I get a nod from the General and look outside. "I take it this is your fleet of airships outside?" Another nod. "I know then this is all that you could bring from your kingdom without leaving them defenseless. Against a _Dov_ , you may win if Nocturnal is on your side." I get raised eyebrows.

" _Dov_? Nocturnal?" Qrow asked. I can tell that Goodwitch and Ironwood has the same questions.

" _Dov_ means Dragon in Dovah-Zul and Nocturnal is a Daedric Prince. But we are getting off track here. The reason why you two was called here. I can see the faint soul of someone underground with one of my Shouts." I see Qrow and Ironwood tense up.

"Yes, Amber has been attacked. She was the Fall Maiden. The story-" Ozpin tells me of the fairy tale of the Four Seasons and the Maidens. "-mber has been attacked for those powers and half of them was stolen." He finishes up and looks at me, expecting some reaction but I have none.

"How are you not even surprised about this?" I hear Qrow ask. I shrug.

"The _Dov_ was a mere child's bedtime story before they showed up again burning villages to the ground and one save me from the chopping block, the World Eater himself, even though I was wrongly accused. The _Dovahkiin_ was a further legend that died out at the end of the Third Era with the death of Martin Septim. But he was of blood to the _Dovahkiin_ which was Tiber Septim. So, any and all fairy tales, legends, and prophecies have a grain of truth to them. I know I have some relation with the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil according to past records after a gift given to me from Hermaeus Mora, it didn't give me who my parents were though."

"You have a sad past and great ancestors. So, you can locate Amber's attacker?" I nod. "How would you do that?"

"Easy. Magicka is something that is a fingerprint like your Semblances and Aura, which is Magicka by the way, all I have to do is see Amber and get a feel for her Magicka and while I'm out in the Ashen Lands I'll keep a eye open there and here. I think her attacker will come here to try and claim the rest of the power. Any questions Mr. Wizard?" I look at Ozpin with that.

"Good observation but no questions. Let us go see Amber and you can go on your mission." With that we got into the elevator and rode down quite a distance down. The doors open up and I see some weird machinery set up with a young female in one of them. I notice the tubes connected to both spots.

"Force transfer… It will never work." I say and they all turn.

"How do you know how this works?" Ironwood asked.

"I can feel the Magicka that is left in the pipes after it feels like a dry test run to see if they go into there." I say while pointing to the empty one. "And you will be condemning the person in the receiving on to a fate worse than sending them to Coldharbour. You cannot force Magicka into something like a person without rebounds, horrible rebounds." I say while feeling the Magicka that this Amber has, what's left of it.

"What usually happens? I had the best scientists working on this to work." Ironwood said.

"Let's name a few, shall we?" I growl. "Spontaneous Magicka combustion is the least worrisome, that will never be put out by normal means. Melding of flesh is a moderate one and that one then dies a few seconds later. The worst one will make a crater out of this city if it rebounds to the original host, the forced host, **and** the attacker. That will use all three Magickal sources to fuel that."

"How do you know this Miss Bohonem?" Ozpin asked.

"Well someone had to keep the Collage from being blown into Oblivion, and knowledge from Herma Mora. Forgive me for this statement Sir, but I'm not a _Kiir_ and I had a friend who tried to expand their Magicka pool by attempting to fuse with a Flame Atronach and they started a fire in the middle of the glacier field north of the Collage, melting a good part of it. So if I catch wind of you attempting to fuse two different magicka sources together, then I will raze this school to the ground and I **will** have help doing so."

"Is that a threa-" Ironwood started to yell at me.

"Understood." Ozpin cut him off. "Is there a way to safely do so?" He asked afterwards.

"Not over the course of minutes, but decades, is what you are looking for. I hold no ill intentions unless you want me to be hostile, I'm looking out for those in this school and town. One can hold on to so much mental stability with holding all 16 Daedric artifacts. I am not the Dark Brotherhood nor do I want countless lives to be lost. Even those 'Silver Eyed Warriors' will be gone forever. You do this, everyone has the potential to be destroyed in one blink of an eye. Now I have felt Amber's Aura and I will now be on the lookout for anyone who has mixed her Aura with theirs." I say while facing the elevator door, casting a Ebonyflesh spell that used quite a bit of Magicka to keep up for a few weeks.

"Very well, you may go. One thing I need to add, student missions are up and I put JNPR with you so theirs is out of the way, on paper the mission is locating the disappearances of villagers in The Ashen Lands. They are waiting at the airdocks. Keep an eye out for Amber's assailant and a certain Rose that only grows in that area." Ozpin said. At least it's not RWBY, I love the girls but from what Qrow told me, I need these others.

I get to the ground floor and walk to the airdocks to see JNPR looking around. "All right, load up and get ready. I'll be your Professor for this trip, you all know what to do?" I get nods. "Good. The Headmaster wants us to see what is causing these disappearances in The Ashen Lands. Rumors are there is bandits with eyes that glow like dying coals. You see someone that has those eyes, find me immediately. Any questions?" Pyrrha raised her hand. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"Why should we avoid these people, Jade?" Looking for an answer. I give a flat stare.

"Remember about Coldharbour?" I get a nod. "That's why. I'll answer more questions once we are in the air." I say as their stuff is loaded up.

 **-In the Vault-**

"Are you going to let a first year intimidate you Oz? She is a danger, I know it. Her words had to correct tone to them for them to be feasible for her to do, and what now with Amber?" Ironwood asked with venom.

"I understand her words now that she has pointed it out. What was the results from the test run?" Ozpin asked, thinking on what Jade has said.

"Auric Backlash. Why?" The General asked.

"Remember what Miss Bohonem said about this 'Magicka' and Aura?" A nod. "Then the Auric Backlash is the same."

"What are these 'Daedric Princes' that Miss Bohonem talked about? I have never heard about these and she seems to think they are real." Ironwood said.

"That's because they are, James. I have run into 2 of them and they can warp reality with a snap of the fingers. But Auric backlash or not we need our Guardian soon." Ozpin said with Ironwood shaking his head.

"The world seemed to get a lot bigger now with Miss Bohonem being here." All nod and left.

 **-Back with Jade and JNPR-**

I finish a book from this world, I think the name is Chapter K**. Weird name but not like **that** book. The book is about two childhood friends that grew up on different paths. One grew up on the path of the knight, the other suffered from having her parents killed and reading forbidden knowledge. Their names were Iris and Rosabell. They eventually go to war for reasons unknown and Iris eventually wins but at what cost? Great book and excellent storyline.

I hear we are about to land and I put the book away. I look up to see Jaune that looks a second away from vomiting. I look outside and see something familiar. Volcanic ash covers the ground ahead and it looks like Solstiem.

We land at the edge of the ash and the greenery due to the airship not being able to fly in ash. We get our packs and the airship leaves, this is good for me to hunt the vampires. We get to the edge of a village that looks like Raven Rock and we are let in due to me showing my ID.

We pass by a person that was looking at me underneath a hood in the inn and I notice it. I feel something like a note that someone reversed pickpocketed unto me. I pull it out and read it.

" _I know what you seek here, come alone to room 115 at night and all will be answered. Knock 3 times and pause. When asked 'What is the music of life?' you answer 'Silence, my Sister."_

I know that is a mix-up of a Dark Brotherhood question at the Black Door, which shouldn't be possible, and I decide to take up that and we get in the room. Night falls and I slip out without stirring anyone. I look for room 115 and I find it at the end of the hall. I knock and I answer the bloody question. The first thing I see is those glowing eyes, not vampiric though, almost Atheric looking.

"So the phrase brings you here. My Lord figured you would come here to find out how I came across the phrase. To which I answer that I am not of this world as you are. I have the location of the den and my lord asks you kill all but one. Named Summer Rose, you will not use Meridia's blade to kill near her as the blade's effect will cause her to flee. You will know what she looks like when you see her. I must go now and may the Divines smile on you and your group, friend." The mysterious woman said as she marked my map while talking before fading out. I walk out of the room and fall asleep. I know the fate of Ruby's mother. She is a vampire, but by what means? Either way it can be cured.

* * *

 _ **Ehh... Vampric Summer. It was 1 out of at least 3 outcomes that could have fallen on to her. I couldn't decide on what to do so a number generator helped, call me cheap, but it works. As to what type of her vamprism is, you will have to wait. As for the mysterious woman, she'll show this once, no more. And for Jade's outburst in The Vault and those outcomes... One, she is keeping everyone safe by being brash, her intentions are good but as she said about holding onto all 16 artifacts, you can only hold on to some much. Lesser beings could only hold on by a thread with just one or two. Two, all made up.**_

 _ ***- Yes I went there.**_

 _ ****- A entire playable chapter in Cytus. No reference to story so I had to guess on how it goes. It's a fun game if you are into rhythm games.**_

 _ **Anyway... Favorite, Follow, Review/PM for more.**_

 _ **Edit 9/27/17: General content fixes and spelling/grammar fixes.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Choice

_**I'm here again with Paladin In Remnant. Nothing of note happens besides Rune's rewrite, pushing past 1,000 views, and to the Guest review- thank you. I do not own RWBY or The Elder Scrolls.**_

* * *

The sound of the Scroll woke me up from a dreamless night after the encounter with what I think an agent of the Divines. What else would have the soft blue glow in the eyes? Either way, the others are awake as well and I see Nora up being her usual self. Herma Mora really wanted me to blend in as much as possible if I'm thinking this way. I think others have their hands in it as well but my main suspect is Mora.

I think on what I have learned as the others leave to get dressed in the only bathroom in the room. Summer Rose, from what I have heard of her feats, I don't think the vampires would kill her but turn her if they have seen the same feats as well. I had a taste of the Gift of Hircine, the Werewolf. It was a rush but I had to cure it due to it going out of control in the wilds once.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by someone shaking my shoulder. I look up and see it was Jaune. "Yes?"

"We are about to go down to get breakfast before heading out on the lead we have. The innkeep told us where the last disappearance was located." Thank the Divines for innkeepers and their information. I nod to that and the four walk out so I can change. It doesn't take long and I join them for pancakes, whatever they are.

I look around the room and settle on one face in a far corner of the room. A pair of glowing eyes, vampiric glow of dying coals, sets on me as well. The face is what confuses me but I figure it out. I'm looking at Summer Rose who is a Volkihar Vampire, lovely. I tell the group I'll be back in a minute and I head to the back of the room.

She gestures me to sit down and I do. "So you're Jade. I expected you to be older and not this young."

"And by official records, you're supposed to be dead. Not a vampire, especially not a Volkihar Vampire. So how were you turned? By ritual or bite from a full-blood?" I ask sarcastically.

"Bitten. How do you know so much about the vampiric race?" She said with no emotion.

"Did you honestly think Molag Bal was a demon from this world?" A nod tells me yes. "You are wrong. He is a Daedric Prince, from Tamriel, which is the world I come from." She glares at me. "I am not wrong, I will say my full name so you can see why I know so much. Paladin Jade Bohonem, part-time Professor at Beacon along with being a student there so I can learn about this world. And this is Dawnbreaker." I say while laying Dawnbreaker on the table and she flinches.

"So you have Her blade. I knew you weren't from here. You even have His presence on you." I raise an eyebrow.

I put Dawnbreaker up and pull out the Mace of Molag Bal. "You mean this?" I hear a sharp intake of breath, something I find odd. I put it back. "I am Champion to all 16 Princes, and have their Artifacts to show it. So why did you turn?"

"They said they would go after Ruby and Yang if I didn't go with them, they would do what they did to me at first. You think I was turned on the first second of arriving at their den?"

"You where human cattle at first, then a powerful vampire seen the power you hold in your eyes and turned you but kept the same threat. But for the cost of being a vampire you lose your power. Am I right so far?"

"H-How do you know?"

"I know the power of a vampire like it's the back of my hand. I am friends with one vampire like yourself but a pure-blood. I kill anything of Daedric origin but her and now you. You have the choice of being cured and I, along with Ozpin, will keep your daughters safe. I have a ward active at all times in the room we share to keep out anything and anyone unless they are approved by me."

"I do have one question for you." I nod. "You said both of my daughters are at Beacon. Ruby is around 15, acceptance age is 17 there. How did she get in?"

"From what I heard, stopped a robbery and Ozpin himself invited her. I think to train her on her power since you are 'KIA' in the records." I say.

"Leave it to Ozpin to pull that stunt. So why are you here and why do you have a first-year team with you?" She said in a low tone, almost growling.

"Why to figure out the 'disappearances' in this village but I know what it is and I am about to leave to do so. To clear the den of vampires out that took you hostage and to free any of the human cattle left. I kill every vampire but you so stay here." I say with a smile.

"If you do, make sure you kill them all. I don't want this to come back on me. And I will cure myself if you know how to." I hear the motherly sounding tone I heard from Ruby. I slide her the room key.

"Stay in the room on that number, I have already paid for the time being and it's warded. You can enter that room, and we will leave when I return." I say while I get up to head back to the group.

"So… who was the lady you were talking to?" I hear Nora ask as I sit back down.

"Someone with another lead on a cave that a group of bandits are hiding in. She seen them enter and leave the cave at night so we have to strike them at day." I say and they get the message implied due to me telling them the truth. 'Cave of vampires, be wary.'

"Alright. When do we leave?" Pyrrha asked. I think on that, it's early morning.

"About an hour or two. You all need to be fully awake for this fight." I say. I have plenty of Cure Disease Potions ready in case of one or two of the vampires attack any of the four.

"I can understand that Jade. We will be ready whenever." Pyrrha said.

"That's good. But when we do attack these bandits tell me if you find yourself wanting to hide from the sun or feel weak by being in direct sunlight. I need to know so the disease doesn't take a hold on any of you." I say.

"All right, where is this cave at?" Nora asks, I can feel the destruction upon the vampires coming off her.

"We will head up the north road about an eighth of a mile and then off a path to the west. Then the cave is there and mind you all, it's a big cave. Depending on the size of the cave and the bandit group, it will be about 30 members in there. I'll explain more on the road." I get silent nods and we get up.

We walk along the road and I notice a shadow in the tree line among the ash. One thing Invisibility spells don't cover up is shadows and footprints. I take note of this as we arrive at the cave entrance.

"So, this is the place?" Jaune asked while looking at the cave.

"You are correct. This is the cave that the bandits are residing in. When I tell you to back away, do so. I know spells that can affect friendlies in a bad way and the Books will not protect you." I get nods to that. "All right, I seen a shadow following us so expect them to be on alert."

At the moment that I stopped speaking I took a step to the right and an arrow flew past. **"Laas, Yah Nir."** About 30 glows in total, good. I see the thrall come out first due to them not having the same weakness as their masters. I tell the group to attack and they do non-lethal attacks. Enough to knock them out of the fight.

I pull out my shield and my sword. I can use Dawnbreaker with Summer at the inn but I went with something different, a Stalhrim sword with a Chaos enchantment along with Absorb Magicka. That is one of the vampire's trump cards is that they use their Magicka to attack without their weapons. Take it away, they either die or run.

The first enemy I came across died quickly, a sword slash that happened to be shock damage in the gut. I figured that if JNPR is not killing these servants to a coward, then I would but I need information out of one and I need at least 5 alive. Wabbajack is going to be needed there. No! I can't let the lust of careless battle take over.

We clear the ambush out and all that is remaining is the 10 or so in the cave. I think some are cattle and the others are the stronger vampires. I call JNPR over. "Stay back and use those guns if I need help. These are most likely the stronger guys and they won't hold anything back, so unless you are needed. I don't need to see what happened to my mentor happen to you." I get nods, a very fast one from Nora, and we walk into the cave.

Darkness is prevalent in here and I cast a Mage Light for the source without torches. A young vampire attacks us upon seeing the light but is quickly put down with an arrow from Auriel's Bow. That effect should have warned the other denizens of our presence here, to which they were slaughtered.

"So you have come. You slaughter my servants, and walk in here like you are a Lady of the Court. So, who are you?!" The vampire said. I Shout Aura whisper to find any others but it seems that it was only two vampires in here, the others that was here must of ran outside to fight only to run into a slaughter. I see the eyes of the vampire in the front, the only one here. Dying embers and I can feel his strength from here.

I signal JNPR to hang back. "Paladin Jade Bohonem. And what would be your name, bloodsucker?" I say, malice drips from my voice.

"Eldon, and that's it. I forsake my family name when I outlived them. And a Paladin? Didn't your Order disappear 150 years ago?"

So, ex-family name and he must be a Vampire Lord, I have felt this power twice before. Harkon and Serana. "So you are a Vampire Lord. Molag Bal must of have seen something in you to give you that gift, because I know two others with this amount of power. One is alive because we are friends, the other has his head on a pike in front of his own castle." I hear a growl.

"Alright, I'm tired of this game of debate." Eldon said and I agree with him. I draw out my sword and he does as well. It was quiet enough to hear the breathing around the space. His foot moves and he goes with it.

In one second he crosses the room to run into my sword. I block that attack and go for his legs. He sees this and moves his legs, and hits my back with his sword. The weapon doesn't go through but it still hurts from the impact.

I roll out of the way out of his follow up and think on this. Harkon didn't have these reflexes, he must be one of these Faunus. I look at his eyes and they are slits, like a snake. I need to use Slow Time to match or out-do reflexes, and so I do. **"Tiid, Klo Ul"**

And then I see something odd, he's slowed but not as much as all three words' effect does. Normally it would bring the world to almost a complete standstill, like it's doing now. But Eldon, is moving a bit faster than the others, I use this moment to strike.

I hit a unarmored spot in the neck at the same time the world moved normally. He falls to the floor and stops. But he turns to mist and heads to JNPR. 'By the Nine! He's going after JNPR!'

And that thought came true, his Mist Form ends and grabs Nora. "Make another move and her blood is all over these walls!" He demanded, dagger and fangs poised to strike. I think on what the file said about Nora's Semblance. To control and channel lightning and electricity. But what about Magicka influenced lightning? Nevermind… Black Book covers it with friendlies with Destruction spells.

But another spell comes to mind that only harms undead. Sun Flare. I prime the spell with Lightning Storm afterwards if things go to south. I nod to Nora and I get a nod back.

Sun Flare hits Eldon in the leg, making him release Nora and I start casting Lightning Storm. As Eldon gets up, his eyes go wide as the huge stream of lightning comes from his right. He ducks but stray bolts hit him with enough power to disintegrate a dragon, doing said thing to him.

A stray spark hits Nora but the Black Book and Nora's Semblance protect her. I get wide eyes from the group and an even wider grin from Nora. By the Nine… That is going to be asked to be used every time that we go on missions together.

I see somehow a bag that was on him stayed intact and I grab it. "You kill him and then loot him?!" I hear Pyrrha ask, recovering from the shock. Heh, I ought to tell Yang that one.

"On Nirn, you either don't loot and get nowhere fast or take everything that's not nailed down and keep it or sell it. If it's nailed down, take the nails and then keep it or sell it." I say with a shrug still looking on what he had and I struck Ebony. A letter to Qrow of all people if Summer did something that was out of line. That is how she became so cold with that tone.

"Why? I know these were bad people, but to disrespect them in this matter?" Jaune said, recovered. Ren came up as well.

"Respect only matters to the dead during and after combat if they are brothers or sisters in arms." I say in a cold tone. "Besides, he was as pure-blooded as any vampire could get without being a female. Molag Bal can bestow vampirism to anyone if they prove their worth." I say while looking around the cave looking for a draft.

I find the draft and have Nora bust the rock door to the extension to the cave. The fours reaction was as I thought. Jaune goes to throw up, Pyrrha looks about to do the same, Nora loses her smile, and Ren stay stoic but getting a green tint to his face.

What we found was the holding cells for the vampire's human cattle. Well, what's left of it. Empty cells covered in blood and bodies thrown all in them. No one alive according to the Detect Life spell. Detect Dead… All lit up. I find a note on a table and I growl upon the news.

I skim though it and find this. They wanted to find new cattle due to the taste of the blood getting stale, or something. Summer disappearing, about to send a note to father of her first child which was listed as Qrow. I thought Ruby said Taiyang was her father?

I walk out and collapse the door. "Let's head out and get cleaned up at the inn. I have that lead to thank and then a call to Ozpin for a field report." I get weak nods.

"H-How does this not f-faze you, Jade?" Jaune said.

Before my reply came, I turned and fired off a Sunhallowed arrow at a lone survivor and kill him. "That's why. You learn to steel you stomach if you want to fight the undead." I say as we walk out of the cave. I turn to the entrance and see a weak support beam. **"Fus, Roh Dah"**

And with that the beam shatters, collapsing the cave unto itself. "Stop. Before we head into town, I need to see if any of you contracted _Sanguinare Vampiris._ Drink these and I will do what I need to do." I say as I hand out the Cure Disease potions and I drink mine. Nora smells hers.

"Do we have to?" She whines.

"If you want to keep your soul, you have to." I deadpan and all of them drink it in unison, showing faces of disgust. Hey, they may do good but they don't taste like honey. I don't see any of them showing signs of exceeding fatigue or wanting to go into shade. So they are good.

I give the all clear and we walk back to the town encountering few Grimm here and there as we arrive the broken moon is rising. We get in the inn and stand outside our room. "Before we get in our room, I gave the lead the room for the time being until we got back. You can come with but watch your words." I get slow nods.

I open the door and I hear gasps. "Ruby?" Jaune and Pyrrha asks.

"I'm afraid not, children." Summer spoke, looking at them causing them to reach for their weapons.

"Do not go for your weapons, she is on our side. This is Summer Rose, mother to Ruby Rose." I hear a sharp intake of breath from the group.

"Ruby said you were dead…" Jaune said.

"Technically she is. Vampires have no pulse and no soul. Now… Stay here while I call Ozpin. And Eldon is dead, ask these four."

I get a nod and Summer turns to the group while I step out. I pull my Scroll out and make a call to the Headmaster.

" _Yes? Headmaster Ozpin speaking."_

"It's Jade, Headmaster. Bandits are taken care of and I found our rare Rose. And I need to have a chat with Qrow and yourself when I get back."

" _That's good. I'll call the mayor and a Bullhead. I'll tell the pilot to expect a plus one on the trip. And I'll call Qrow to come when you land. Ozpin out."_

And the call cuts. I walk in the room and hearing Nora telling Summer about how Eldon got turned to ash. "Then one bolt hit me and I never have felt so hyper before it went away!" Nora says.

"Is she always this hyper?" Summer asked and gets an exhausted Yes from Ren.

"Alright, Ozpin has been called and briefed. I need to talk to Summer a bit. I think they are serving pancakes-" A blur goes by and Ren sighs. The other three teammates go after Nora. "Now that they are gone, I need to ask you something Summer." I say while pulling out the letter.

"What's that?" Summer asked while shaking her head at the antics of JNPR.

"A letter to Qrow, revealing the truth that you are alive and that you will be killed, along with those vampires going after Ruby and Yang for cattle." I hear a worried 'No' from Summer. "And that's not all. They listed Qrow as Ruby's father, not Taiyang. Why is that?"

A sigh. "Qrow is Ruby's real father and my first husband. Yes, I married Tai after an agreement with Qrow about his missions for Ozpin, which he said his Semblance brought misfortune to anyone close so he chose to work alone. What we didn't know was that I was pregnant with Ruby at the time and it was too late to have Qrow listed at the father." So, that's why I hear bad things about Taiyang from Qrow. "Two years after Ruby was born, Ozpin needed me to complete a mission due to Qrow being out of touch and I agreed. And you know the rest."

"I figured as such with Ruby, with the way Qrow treats her and trained her. And why tell me this even though we hardly know each other?"

"Dammit Qrow, we are going to have words later. But it's hard to fake being a Professor, a real Professor has that stamp on your ID, even if it's a hologram. Along with the team, it shows the real deal." Hm… Never noticed it before. "What can you tell me about my Little Gem?"

"I don't know much about her except being on the same team, wields a scythe/gun combo called Crescent Rose, Yang being like a mother figure, and Speed Semblance." Summer flinches at 2 of the four.

"I do have a file on her with being a teacher there." I pull it up and pass it to Summer, to which she reads at the pace of a Whirlwind Sprint. "We leave tomorrow at nine in the morning. Keep the hood up on your cloak to minimize the sun's effect and not to bring unwanted attention with your eyes."

"All right, I'll call the others up here. One question before I go. How will you cure me?"

"I have to make the altar first, but making a deal with Oblivion trading one soul for yours. And it has to be as dawn to work."

"One soul for mine? How would you get the soul to do so?"

"I already have one from killing a dragon-like Grimm, two actually. I think some Grimm house Soul Gems to fill up for some reason. And these two I hold are filled." Summer's eyes go wide with this information.

"All right. The others need to rest so we can leave. Your cure should be ready in at least a week if not a fortnight." I get a shallow nod. She may have a cold attitude like Weiss, but its due to what the vampires making her do. I can tell that the motherly feelings are coming back.

She goes to the ground floor and gets JNPR. Nothing much happens besides Nora being hyperactive past the point of no return for at least a few hours. Jaune and Pyrrha talks to Summer about RWBY and who's on it along how they acted at the start. She goes wide eyed at who was on it, and then laughs, saying something like 'Just like Raven and I.' I smile at the sight, then looked away. I didn't have a mother or father, but a father figure from my mentor.

I don't know what it was like but I can tell Ren and Nora have the same experience that I have with parents. I wonder what is going on back home with my disappearance from Nirn. I get a message from Ruby asking how the mission went. The response was normal. Went well and Nora broke legs, literally. Be back in the morning and JNPR says hello.

The whole night was full of laughter on all ends and we were tired from the mission, me being worse off with Eldon. Lightning Storm takes a lot out of you, worse than some Shouts. Then something had to ruin the moment, a knock on the door more specifically.

I open it up and spot a male law enforcement officer for this village. "Evening Ma'am. My name is Officer Smoke Evans. I heard what you did for this town from the Mayor, thank you for finding those who are responsible for the disappearances. But a resident of the town told me that you had one of them with you right now, is she here?" Smoke said, hand on handcuffs and looking around.

"She is indeed officer, but I have evidence that she was forced to work with them against her will. A couple of letters to be more precise." I get a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? Would you come with me so I can see these documents with the Mayor?" I tell him yes and tell the group of five what I'm doing, which they told me not to do anything stupid. I won't do anything unless provoked so I told them I wouldn't.

We arrive at a building, my guess is a barracks of sorts with holding cells. I see a person surrounded by a couple of guards, must be the Mayor. I tell them what I told the Officer, she was forced to work with them or they would go after her daughters. However, I didn't find a survivor with them ambushing me. They see no reason to hold ill will against someone that was force to do this.

I was let go and headed back to the inn, with that out of the way I can lay down. I see JNPR is fast asleep with Summer wide awake reading the book I read on the trip over, I let her be and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **That's all for this chapter. [Removed under Codeword: Review] Yes Jade needs to make the altar to cure the vampirism within Summer, Skyrim already had one there for I wouldn't even guess how long. Summer will act with a cold attitude then warm up, drinking blood for 10 plus years can do that and add the killing with it will do that. I need to figure out a way to reunite mother/daughter (daughters if you add Yang, which I will).**_

 _ **As for my wording on how Taiyang got to Ruby's father... If you think of something that would help word that better, PM me so I can see.**_

 _ **And with that I will write up the next chapter for both this and Rune (well, rewrite for Rune). Favorite, Follow, Review/PM for more.**_

 _ **Edit 8/27/17: General fixes that has been stated before and removed theory due to review.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Partial Return

_**I'm back for another chapter. Thank you all for the 1700+ views and all the 20 favorites/33 follows. I do not own the Elder Scrolls or RWBY.**_

* * *

The whole room, minus Summer who couldn't sleep, awoke to the sound of a bell ringing. I start to remember why there was a bell doing this back on Nirn, Dragon attack. Instead of _Dov_ , it's Grimm. I get my battle equipment on and I see the others ready.

Summer has a pair of twin swords that can attach together for a rifle. One has the gun feature to it while the other is the base for the barrel. Thank you, Herma Mora for the knowledge otherwise I would be lost, even though I loathe him, but I figure he will want his book back here shortly for this. Good thing I placed it in the library with an Invisibility spell active on it.

But back to the village. I walk out ahead of the group and hear someone shout Arachne. If I remember correctly from what the Headmaster told me before the mission was that Arachne are spider-like Grimm. The other type of Grimm here other than a few Beowolves are Gargoyles.

I see that the village has shelters for the Grimm, but it only would last for so long. I run over to a high tower to see what we are going against. I see not that many, but if not taken care of fast more Grimm would come. I'm going to need help of a _Dov_.

" **Dur, Neh Viir"** Normally I wouldn't use this Shout but I need to keep this village safe, rules and pride be damned. Out of the purple mist came the only _Dov_ known to practice Necromancy, Durnehviir.

"Ah… _Qahnaarin_ , it's been too long." He looks around and sees the Arachne coming in. "Stay back _Kiir_ , this is a fight for only the _Dovahkiin_ and I." With that he takes to the skies with a roar.

I pull out Auriel's Bow and a Sunhallowed arrow, point to the sun and let the arrow fly. I don't have to worry about Durnehviir with him technically being a summon so Black Book covers him as friendly.

The sun bolts go outside the village and into the swarm of Arachne with them screeching and I charge. Between Durnehviir, the sunbolts, and me cutting them with Dawnbreaker, they either died or the more older ones ran away. I hear gunfire, I think that is what it's called with guns being new to me, from the walls and I see JNPR, Summer, and some of the more able bodied townsfolk firing on the remaining Grimm left.

We run off the Grimm and I go back inside with the townsfolk cheering for me. I get asked my name and if I was a licensed Huntress, to which I gave my name and told them no. I was working on that right now. They didn't care about the Huntress part and the group smiled at my carefree attitude. And shortly after all of the cheering calmed down the Bullhead came by and pick us up.

I see Summer hesitate at it but I assured her to go. We ride like we did except with Summer reading the book I was reading on the trip over and I sat calmly. Nora talking her team's ears off as usual and I had to think on things. If Daedric Princes could enter freely, then what was keeping Dagon out?

Maybe he has the Grimm for that. If he himself couldn't manifest here, then the Grimm could clear opposition and then he can do that. I feel myself being shaken by someone again and I see Pyrrha this time. "We're here." Is all she said before looking at me again. "You seemed pretty deep in thought there, Jade. What is it?"

I shrug. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. Ramblings of a Archmage will drive you insane as fast as the knowledge of Hermaeus Mora. Go on, Summer and I have to visit the Headmaster for a few. Keep Nora from telling RWBY about anything involving Summer here before I tell them. All right?" I get a nod. "Good… Come on Summer."

We arrive with Nocturnal on my side it seems. We didn't run into RWBY or anything that involved trouble. I knock on the door and I hear yelling before they stopped. Ozpin opens the door and he see Summer. "Summer… You know the amount of paperwork I had to file to report to the Counsel after your disappearance? Anyway, welcome back." Ozpin said holding out his hand.

Summer takes it. "I don't want to guess Oz. I thought I heard Qrow in there?" That's who's voice that was.

"He is here on behalf of the call I got from Jade here. We have a lot to talk about." Ozpin said. I smell the alcohol from the door.

We enter and the door shuts behind us. Qrow hugs Summer and we start up the meeting before anything else happens. "Now, Summer has lost _those_ powers due to her vampirism. She is on same power level as before minus Aura and Semblance, due to lack of soul." I hear Qrow spit his drink out.

"Y-You mean- Summer has no soul?" I hear Qrow ask between coughs.

"Yes. Terms of vampirism, specifically Volkihar vampires, include change of eye color and loss of soul. Now something I found where I found Summer at has a letter addressed to you Qrow. I know the truth, _all_ of them Qrow. Ruby, Summer's first marriage, and others. But those are the key things. The letter was to be sent out when Summer stepped out of line, which you did when you left, and they would go after Ruby and Yang." I say with a cold tone.

"I take it Summer told you when you showed the letter to her?" Qrow asked with a groan, I nod. "Please don't tell Ruby and Yang this, it would make them break down." I nod to this. They have lived with this for as long as they remember.

"They made me do things I didn't want to do, but they would go after the girls if I didn't do so. Killing, torture, feeding on blood, and others. Grimm seemed to ignore me with my current condition." Summer said somewhat coldly. That got wide eyes from the two.

"Why's that Sum?" Qrow asked, ignoring the negatives. I know the answer so I voiced my reason.

"Grimm are soulless creatures of Darkness, vampires can fall under that as well with them not having souls and are weak in the sun. Vampires may not have souls but can fill a Soul Gem due to Magickal energies that are still in use, I think the Grimm can be done the same as well." I say, remembering what I have seen and read.

"Well, that is concerning and helpful to know. Anything else?" Ozpin asked.

"No one survived the den where I found the 'bandits'. Ask JNPR about it, all prisoners were killed when they found out we were coming. Blood lined the walls and the bodies will not be identified." I say with no emotion showing. Qrow and Ozpin go a bit green at the news.

"Did the mayor get told this?" Ozpin asked and I nod. "He called ahead with the news and he was glad. Good job on that, by the way." I nod to say thank you. "Get some rest, you have a class to teach tomorrow." I get up and look at Summer.

"Where will Summer be staying at? I am going to need her nearby so her vampiric nature doesn't get out of control along with curing her at the altar when it gets built." I say.

"She can stay in the dorm that you stayed in before Initiation. Being in the Teachers Dorms, no student will disturb her unless you lead them to her." Ozpin said getting Qrow and I to nod to that. Ruby and Yang needs to not know of this just yet.

"I will leave the catching up to do between the three of you in private. Good evening." I say, walking out of the office. I go down the elevator and walk to the room. As soon as I enter I hear a hiss, looking at Blake who is on top of Ruby's bed.

"What's the matter Blake? Oh, hi Jade!" Ruby says. Blake pulls me to the side, still nervous for some reason.

"Why do I smell blood and decaying bodies on you?" She asked with a whisper. I think of one reason.

"Our mission ran into a cave full of bandits that took prisoners from the village. That's where they went, but when we got there they ambushed us. And these bandits were both Faunus and Human, so were the prisoners. We took care of the bandits but they killed all the prisoners so we couldn't save them." I say as quiet as Blake's tone, she gasps. She doesn't comprehend how they killed without mercy.

"But that's not all… I smell roses on you as well. Ruby wasn't with you at all, she has been here. So where is this smell coming from?" Blake said as I try to think of a reason. I forgot she was a Faunus, enhanced senses and night-vision. I'm thinking whether or not to only tell her the truth. If I don't, then they will find out and wonder what else I'm hiding. Or tell them one by one or two by two and get them to focus on not telling the others. But why did she smell roses?

I go for a cryptic answer, but tell them one by one. "What do you know of vampires besides from what I told you earlier?" I ask quietly. I get a look of disbelief from Blake.

"They were myths, Jade. But to answer your question. They are beings without a soul, feed on blood of humans or faunus, and burn to ash in daylight. What's the answer?" Blake said.

"You are wrong on two aspects, Blake, but I told you all about the soulless part. Those 'bandits' we fought were vampires, more their thrall than vampires." I did the air quote around bandits and Blake gasps. Another question. "What do you know of Ruby and Yang's mothers?" I ask.

"They really haven't talked about their mother." I shake my head and hold my hand out showing two. "Mothers, I figured they were half-sisters." She corrected with a sigh. "But the answer is still the same. They haven't talked much but I can pick up on Ruby's mother has passed away."

"Keep this to yourself or tomorrow after class you will wish you were on a Plane of Oblivion. Doesn't matter which one but keep quiet." I say in a rather cold tone that can give Wiess a run for her Septim.

"Ruby's mother is very much 'alive' in a sense. She is a powerful vampire, remember Volkihar vampires?" A nod. "She is one of them, but not ritual, but through a bite. She is here but **do not** tell Ruby or Yang about this." I say dark tone, making Blake look like her end was near.

"Ok, that explains everything. Thank you Jade." With that she joined up with the others.

"What was you talking about Jade?" Ruby asked. I can't tell her just yet.

"Telling her about the mission. Found out why people was disappearing and took care of it." I lie.

"Oh, ok." Ruby said. Yang could tell that I lied to her sister and my teammate. The look on her face tells me she wants to talk later in private. I will talk to her about why I'm cryptic, but not about Summer.

"But no one was hurt, although I am tired though. Fighting Arachne will tire you out like any other Grimm." I say and the girls' jaws dropped.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison. My ears are ringing right now so I hold my hand out to stop any questions until I get my hearing back.

"Ruby first." I say once I get my hearing back.

"How did you defeat them? They're one of the most powerful Grimm out there." Ruby asked/said.

"Dawnbreaker, Auriel's Bow, and a rather powerful summon. I know he can't hear me right now so I'm not summoning him again, unless it is a life or death situation. His power involves Necromancy, that's a big taboo for Paladins or any of the Order." I say with a stern tone. "Weiss?"

"You can summon?" She asked, wanting to know more. Probably already knowing the answer.

"Like your families' Semblance, yes and no. I cannot summon fallen enemies but beings from another plane of existence. Being Archmage to the Collage of Winterhold, I am quite knowledgeable of all 5 Schools of Magic. Though I usually stay away from Conjuration, unless it's a bound weapon." I say.

"But that is all the questions for now. You can ask more after class tomorrow." I look at the group. "I know you want to know more but it's late and I would like to sleep before class tomorrow." I hear 'alright' from the girls and we climb into bed, falling asleep instantly.

*Flashback. Jade, age 12*

"Right slash! Block! Shield bash! Block! Left slash! Done!" I go to one knee to breathe. "Great work Jade. You are learning faster than I was at your age." I hear my mentor speak. I should say father due to my knowledge that I came from an orphanage.

"Thank you, Sir." I say between breaths.

"Don't thank me now, but later when you go out on your own. Now take a break, when you come back we will train on Destruction." I nod to what Leeroy was saying with strides. I get up and get a drink of water.

I sit down with the cup of water and relax for a minute. The Order was talking about recent Daedra incidents. I get up and find Leeroy. "Ready?" I nod. "Good. Today we are talking about Destruction magic against undead. What would be the best spells to use?" Leeroy asked.

"Fire based spells. Flames, Firebolt, Ignite, Fireball, Incinerate, and Firestorm. They are direct damage that doesn't need to be put on a surface to start, like Runes or the Wall spells, but doesn't cover yourself in fire like Cloak spells." I say, remembering the book they had for this.

"Good. We will be practice Firebolt for the rest of the day. If you can do full damage then tomorrow we will try Ignite if we do Destruction again." Leeroy said, smiling at my willingness to learn.

*End Flashback*

I bolt upright from my bed in a cold sweat. I think of the dream, call it what you want, but that is one of the happier times with my adoptive father before he died in that raid. I get out of bed to carefully look out the window to see the glow of the sun coming about. So why the cold sweat?

I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to shower. The girls explained this one to me so I didn't get confused on why there wasn't a tub to fill hot water in. I get out of the shower quickly and put my clothes on.

I look in the mirror and think, Grimm suffer the same disadvantage as undead do meaning that the offensive Restoration spells do as well. Aura has the same limit as one's Magicka pool, so if someone here was to learn any of the spells from Nirn, then they would lose some Aura to power that spell.

I need to train RWBY and JNPR to fight without Aura, I need to ask Ozpin about that. I realize now that I'm walking to said person's office, fully dressed and almost to the door. I sigh to myself, the mind of an Archmage with 16 Daedric Artifacts tends to wander on its own, dangerously so.

I knock on door to the Headmaster and step back. I hear the door open to see the face of Professor Goodwitch. "Morning Professor. Is the Headmaster in?" I ask.

"Yes he is. Why do you need to see him?" Goodwitch asked, trying to read my face.

"Well, it can involve you too since you are the Combat Instructor." I say.

"Let her in, Glynda." She lets me go in. Ozpin is sitting at his desk, cup in hand. "What can I do for you Ms. Bohonem?" Ozpin said.

"I realized that my magic could be taught." I say, pausing to see if I could get a response from the two.

"Really? Only I am missing a 'but'." Ozpin said, knowing the trick.

"But at the cost of one's Aura. I want to get permission to train teams RWBY and JNPR to fight without Aura incase." I say without fear or any emotion in my voice.

Goodwitch looks at me like The Mad God possessed me. "No you can't! Why would you ask tha-" She gets cut off of her rant with a simple Calm spell.

"Why would you ask of such a thing, Ms. Bohonem?" Ozpin asked with a stoic face.

"Reason for this request is being this. Your student fight in mixed styles, most are dependent off of Aura. The two teams I'm requesting to train them without Aura need to know that Aura will never always be there to save them, if they do good then I will seek other teams to train with both yours and whatever teams permission." I say, showing facts and reason.

"You have given a good deal of time to think this. I will give permission **if** you get teams RWBY and JNPR to sign this form to show they are willing. I trust that you won't be too hard to them." Ozpin said, finding two pieces of paper that had the same print to them, meaning they are the forms.

"I won't train them like I was, if that is what you're asking. But that doesn't mean they will be coddled either. Jaune, may Talos watch over him, will have the brunt of the training. His raw Aura is external Magicka, so he will know how to use it to its fullest." I say grabbing the papers.

"All right. Is there anything else?" I shake my head. "Then you may get ready for class." I turn and walk out. I get to the ground floor and walk outside to see the logs I asked for, something was done to them. What I did was simply displaced them into my classroom to use once I got there.

I walk to Summer's room to see how she is handling this. I knock on the door and wait. Summer says come in and I see what she looks like being away from blood for a day. Horrible is one way I would think, she shows signs of exhaustion and loss of focus. So about Stage 2 or 3.

"Here." I say, handing here a bag of blood I took from the infirmary with the permission of the Headmaster when she got here. She grabs the bag and manages not to tear the bag to get to the blood.

She drinks the blood in silence. I see her get better. "Better?" She nods. "Good. If the thirst gets too strong, find me or have Ozpin find me." She nods again. "I'll try to come early in the morning to do this, but now I need to go to class."

"I thought you were a Professor?" Summer asked.

"I do have my own class I teach but part of Ozpin's request for me to stay was to be a student as well due to me being the same age as second years." I say, thinking on that for a moment.

"Leave it to Oz to do that. Any progress on the altar?" Summer asked. I would understand her perspective if I was in the same spot. Vampirism can be troublesome.

"Not yet but after everything is said and done today I will start on it. Today in the evening, if I can." I say to her. She likes the answer.

"All right, if you need help. Come find me, I get bored sitting in this room all day long." She said.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, you have mine and Ozpin's number if something comes up involving your condition. I will talk to you later today." I say, getting up and turning.

"All right, have a good day Jade." Summer said.

I walk out and go down the hall. It's still a couple of hours until classes start so I can get everything put up and ready to start when it's time. I arrive at the classroom to see the logs that I displaced in here, I immediately use the sawn logs to build a Alchemy station and an Enchanting workshop.

The building must have taking longer than I thought, it's 15 minutes until class time to start. I walk out after I cloak the two tables I built with a Invisibility spell long enough to last until after my teaching was done.

I walk to Professor Port's room and sit down in an empty spot next to RWBY. "Good morning everyone. Now that everyone is here, we can begin class. And what better way to start than tell a tale from the past! My past!" The professor said with a kind of jolly tone.

The others groaned and even Weiss was having a hard time to stay focused. I had no trouble at all due to the Bard's Collage. Professor Port may be welcomed in open arms with his stories, but his stories have a hidden meaning to them.

When he talks about Beowolves, them meaning is this; they may be fast and mildly armored but the neck is the lightest armored spot. Ursai; lightly armored in front, hard hitting and high endurance but slow. Creeps; fast, almost no armor, and uses groups to attack one target to overwhelm. Deathstalkers; highly armored, high offensive, but stinger is weak point. Those are some.

"Now, can I have a volunteer for this next part?" I raise my hand. "Yes, Ms.?"

"My name is Jade Bohonem, Professor." I say.

"Alright, Ms. Bohonem. Come down, get your gear, and face your opponent." Port said, as I get up to get my sword and armor. I walk out, ignoring the looks and whispers of those who haven't seen me in my actual combat clothes. I'm using a regular, un-enchanted Iron sword and a Steel shield. I can't use Stalhrim or anything like that.

"Dressed in full armor minus the helmet? Excellent choice, now… Face your opponent!" With that the lock on the cage was busted, revealing a Beowolf, almost an Alpha based on armor, that came running at me as the door went down, strike readying. I hold my shield up and my sword ready at my side.

The strike hit the shield at the angle, causing the blow to be redirected upwards throwing the arm up. I swing upwards to the neck, sword biting the space between the groves in its neck chipping some armor off, head rolling off three seconds later.

"Good show! Good show Ms. Bohonem! How did you figure out about the neck?" Port asked, as I sheathed my sword. Students have eyes wide, most likely wondering who was this person.

"Its neck is the lightest armored with groves that allow the head to turn. Put enough force in it and the rest follows." I say.

"Good observation. Now class, follow Ms. Bohonem's observation and write a small report on it. Ms. Bohonem, can I see you after class?" I nod as the bell rings. "Alright, class dismissed." I stay behind with the portly Professor.

"Now Ozpin told me that you lived in a small village outside the Kingdoms, how did you know about a Beowolf's neck?" Port asked.

"Your stories hold true with your past experience, I simply followed with your stories." I say with a shrug.

"This is excellent! Now I won't hold you any longer for Bart's class. I'll write a note for you hand in if you are late." Port said, writing a note to the Doctor.

I walk out of the class only to bump into someone. "Sorry about that." The person said. I put my hands in my pockets to throw off the look of me looking for something missing, which something was. My dummy Scroll to be precise, my real one is in my breast pocket under the jacket.

"It's all right. I didn't get your name, what would that be. Jade Bohonem." I say with my hand out. The girl takes it.

"Emerald Sustari." Emerald said. "Funny thing is that we are named after two green gems, isn't it?" She said and I nod.

"It is but time is almost up for the next class. You don't seem to go here. You from another school?" I ask and Emerald nods. We start to walk.

"Haven. You will see two of my teammates, the fourth is on her way." Emerald said as we arrive. We split up and I sit before the bell rang.

"Good morning everyone! Now turn to page 312 of the book. We will be going over the history of Vale." I turn to the page, but I already know all of this due to an Eidetic memory. I tune out the Doctor, thinking of random things. Ranging from what forces are playing in the background, to the Elder Scrolls I have.

…

Wait, the Elder Scrolls I have with me! I need to see if they have changed or they are the same with not being on Mundus anymore. I start to feel the sensation of someone shaking my shoulder again. I look at the room I'm in, Oobleck looking at me.

"Forgive me Doctor, I was lost in thought. What was the question again?" I ask.

"What was the supposed turning point in The Great War?" The Doctor asked.

"Some say the current King of Vale led his soldiers himself, slaying Mistral and Mantle by the dozens. Others say that Mantle and Mistral were unprepared with the terrain." I say.

"Excellent! Excellent! Anyone else want to add anything?" Oobleck said. But he didn't get a response or answer to his question. "All right class. 3-page report is to be done by the end of class two days from now. Have a good day." With that the bell rang and people started to leave but I stayed. Lunch would be served now but I don't require it for the moment.

"Yes, Ms. Bohonem? What do you require?" Oobleck asked.

"I need to stay here so I can read a certain Scroll." I say, reaching into my bottomless pack. I pull out the Elder Scroll that talked about blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour.

"What would that be?" Oobleck asked. "It looks old, ancient even."

"A _Kel_ , Elder Scroll. A fragment of creation itself, they can look into the past, present, and future. But not just those three parts of time. An old acquaintance of mine describe it as such. 'You look to your left, you see one way. Your look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls… they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and the past as one: Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? Then the madness begins.'* If not prepared to read one, the most minor thing they can do is permanent blindness. Major, it would be death." I say, breathing slowly to get ready to open it up.

"Very interesting. I will let you be!" With that Oobleck left the room, not wanting to see if the blindness affects him without reading it himself. I pull open the Scroll and got engulfed into bright light.

* * *

 ** _Ahh... Cliffhangers. Anyway, what do you think? Does the Scroll change or not? I looked up on way a prophecies are wrote in the Scrolls. Turns out once a prophecy is enacted on Tamriel, nothing can change it. But what of Remnant? But a Dragon Break is the only thing that is not set in stone in a Elder Scroll. Favorite, Follow, PM/Review for more._**

 ** _*- Yes it is almost word for word. But the phrase is a good statement for an Elder Scroll._**

 ** _On another note, Rune's rewrite is going to be in 4 chapter blocks._**

 ** _Edit 9/27/17: General fixes that has been stated before._**

 ** _9/27/17- Answer to Rio Skyron: Thank you for telling me and the theory has been removed._**


	7. Chapter 7: Mad God's Meddling

_**I LIVE! For now until life seems to calm down. More at the bottom. I do not own RWBY or The Elder Scrolls.**_

* * *

-In the Shivering Isles-

Sheogorath has gotten bored with something in his realm, badly. Mortals would want to relieve this as fast as possible or run far away, hoping to be out of sight and mind of The Mad God. He looks at what his Champion is doing right now to cure this boredom. Seeing as she is reading an Elder Scroll in that realm that is not Nirn, he decides on something.

Cackling like the Mad God that he is, he decides something that can cause untold chaos for Jade, such as changing the eye color for her and make it look like a side effect of the Scroll, effects and all. "Let's see how the great granddaughter of my host likes this!"

-Back on Remnant, Vision of the Elder Scroll, Jade POV-

My vision settles in and I see smoke and fire everywhere. Grimm run rampant in the streets with the metallic smell of blood in the air. A storm running though with lightning striking very frequently. I look around with the Scroll to see a large Grimm Dragon flying around the CCTS tower.

'What is the cause of this chaos?!' I think to myself. Seeing a blue wave-like force appear from the base of the tower I see myself but with silver eyes, glowing with seems like Divine or Daedric Magicka. Wait… Ruby and Summer are the only ones I have heard of and I haven't seen them glow like this but I have felt it being dormant in Ruby, but back to me.

The Shout hits the dragon but to no effect, so not Dragonrend. I see myself call Durnehiir to take down that _Dov_ , and it comes down with the Drain Vitality and the _Dov's_ version of the Fire Breath Shout from him. The vision changes.

Ruby and Wiess are fighting Grimm trying to get up to the tower with Ruby's eyes glowing a brilliant amber… Either that is Summer that hasn't been cured or something must have happened for Ruby's conversion to vampirism and I haven't cured it yet due to this chaos.

The vision shifts to the dining hall with Blake, Yang, and a Bull Faunus around. Yang is on the ground with one hand cut off and Blake is next to Yang. Again, the vision shifts to the top of the tower as the top comes off from an explosion.

Pyrrha is on the ground near the edge with me next to her, looking at a woman that is radiating Amber's Aura- her Magicka. I realize what I'm looking at, Pyrrha's last stand even if it costs her own life and Amber's attacker, but for reason unknown to me I can see her face. But I see myself heal and yell at Pyrrha. She looks at me and the woman.

She ignores me and uses her Semblance to trap the woman, but to no success. After two seconds the gears explode outward, one of which hitting Pyrrha causing her Aura to vanish. I use Ice Form but to no avail, as the heat from the woman melts the ice as soon as it covers.

Pyrrha throws her shield as a weapon as the woman shoots an arrow. The arrow somehow went around the shield to hit Pyrrha's Achille's tendon, causing her to go to the ground. The woman readies her bow to do the kill shot to Pyrrha. Suddenly the vision stops as a bright light covers all sight.

-Dr. Oobleck's classroom, Jade POV-

I feel myself still sitting and I lower the _Kel_ , headache that seems like a morning after I got Sanguine's Rose. I get up and go to a mirror, thinking on what caused my eye color to change in the vision and I found out why. I'm looking at silver eyes in the mirror, I look at the _Kel_ and back to the mirror, ignoring my headache.

I sigh at this, there is always side effects to reading the Elder Scrolls but I feel Daedric magic around me as well. Specifically the Mad God's magic, damn you Sheogorath…

I look at the time to find out that 15 minutes have passed. I pull out my scroll and decide to call Ozpin. It rings a couple of times and he answers. _"Yes Ms. Bohonem?"_

"I have recently acquired something either by Daedric or from my _Kelle_. I'll meet you after my class."

" _All right… Wait, you are saying there is side effects to reading one of you Elder Scrolls?!"_

"Yes, but after my class." I hear him hum in a yes type of manner.

" _All right, good luck on your class."_ With that the call cuts off. I get up and change out of my school uniform to my combat uniform in the locker room between my room and Oobleck's room. I get in there to see students crowd around the middle of the floor looking at stuff I hung on the wall. It's not much on those walls but it still catches attention.

"All right everyone, get in your seats to call role." I yell out startling everyone. I see some people scoff.

"You're the teacher? Yea right, and Boarbatusks fly." One silver haired teen said.

"Ok, _Kiir_. If you think I can't teach here, come on down for a spar." I say matter-of-factly.

"All right, your loss then." He said.

"Mind if I get a name and team name before we fight?" I ask.

"Why? Afraid to fight so you can run to the Headmaster to tell?" He said.

"No. It's so I can give credit on how good you did. I won't ask again or I will run to the Headmaster with a picture to get a name."

"Fine. Mercury Black, member of CEMN (Cement)." Mercury says.

I push a few buttons on my scroll and set the arena up, along with our Aura (even thought I don't have one, but it's so I can get fights). "All right, this fight is STRs. First one to knock the other into the red or out of the ring, wins, but with a twist. You will know it if you attempt it." A nod and I start the countdown from ten.

I close my eyes as Mercury checks his boots, so he's a fighter that uses kicks more. I may not know how to defend the best against them but I can still defend. I pull out my standard sparring equipment, my Iron sword with my shield.

I settle into a standard pose of sword parallel to the ground with shield up at chest level. I hear the countdown reach 2 and I slow my breathing. When the countdown finished, I _moved_. Faster than what Mercury could see for that second, I was up to him with my sword going downwards.

He seen the sword and dodged but my sword still hit him, not a full hit but not missing him either. He looks at his Aura and his eyes widen, one eighth of his Aura is gone. I can see the look in his eyes and he takes a breath in. "No forfeiting, Mercury. You have found that twist." I say flatly.

I can see the look in his eyes, annoyance. He gets into position and goes for an axe kick to which I block. Once he lands he starts shooting and I do a reverse grip on my sword to add stability to my shield from the bullets. Once the pings stop I pull my shield down and charge.

I feint right to make him go for a block or dodge and he does, I go and hit him on the left side with my shield causing him to gasp. I hear the sounds of the system stop the match and Mercury go on a knee. "As you can see, Mr. Black's Aura is in the red. If this was a normal tournament setting, he would have lost due to forfeit." I say.

I take a breath. "Now that is out of the way, you did good Mercury. Now I am the Professor for this class time as it is my own class and I have my own rules with structure. Rules are as followed, they are similar to Professor Goodwitch's class but no forfeiting and no racism." I see some discrepancy among the students.

"Know that if you volunteer, you will have to fight. Any breaks in these rules and you will fight me. Any questions?" All hands raise. I point to Mercury's partner, who has green hair and red eyes, Emerald I believe. "Yes?"

"Why don't you allow forfeiting?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Think on it for a minute. You think the Grimm will stop fighting if you tell them to stop? What of human or faunus opponents, will they stop as well? No, but I may allow forfeit if you are hurt or hurt someone badly on accident. And I know what is accident and on purpose."

I go through all of the questions and they were all similar to each other but different. I hear the bell ring for them to leave and I tell RWBY and JNPR to hang outside as I talk to Emerald. "I would like my Scroll back Ms. Sustrai." She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Now or you are next for a spar with me." I say, voices as cold as the glaciers in the Sea of Ghosts.

She reaches in her pockets to get it and then hands it to me. "Next time know your marks before trying to pickpocket them. Back in my village, your hand would have been cut off above the wrist for being a simple pickpocket." I say and she just huffs in annoyance. I let her go and tell RWBY and JNPR to come in.

They sit down and look at me. I take a breath then hand out the papers. "You are probably wondering what you are doing here. Well the answer is simple, I asked the Headmaster if I could train you eight to fight without Aura, granted that you sign this form." They have different expressions on their faces. Confusion to shock to excitement. They look at the paper before signing it.

"How will you do that, Jade?" Weiss asked, with a little uncertainty in her voice. I pick up the forms before heading to the arena.

"Well if Nora would step down I will show you." I say as Nora walks down with her weapon on her back. "Now, pull out your weapon." She did so, and I called on a spell that hasn't been used since the mid Second Era.

The spell is a bubble that negates any Magicka that is not yours or whom you think as friendly at the time. The bubble covers the stage with a dark violet and black mix. At the time the bubble was brought up Nora's hammer hit the ground. There was gasps and sounds Nora's struggles as she tries to pick up her hammer.

"Now try to hit me, as this doesn't affect me. Succeed, you pass and don't have to take the first part. Fail, and you will start conditioning." I say and I see the faces on the two teams. Some of shock, some of understanding, and some of surprise.

She gets her hammer up after 5 minutes but only then the bubble's effect ended. "Looks like times up Nora, you have to go through the first part." I turn to the rest. "Now that one of the strongest here couldn't even pick up her hammer without Aura, it tells me one thing. You all rely on too much on your Aura. Yang, you're next." I say as I prepare the negation bubble.

She hops down as Nora goes up. "You did good Nora, you picked up your hammer, but I am right. If you let me train you all without Aura then you will be faster _with_ your Aura." Ren shivers at the thought. A faster, hyperactive, and stronger Nora is something he doesn't want to see but he knows why I'm doing this.

"So Jade, how are we going to do this? You know I use my fists." Yang said voicing her question that some of the others thought.

"Easy, you land 3 hits on me but I can Shout. Now get ready." I cast the bubble again and see Yang struggle, however slightly it is. I sigh. "You can just use your fist for this part, this is just a test." I say and she folds her gauntlets back up. I have an idea about to modify her gauntlets even though she has no blades.

"Ready?" She nods. "Go!" I all but shout. She rushes right off the bat, fist raised. I think for a second on what I want to do, but I ended up dodging. As I dodged I grabbed her overextended arm and threw her.

"You're fast Jade, but not Ruby fast." Yang said as she got ready again. She swung to my left and I went to parry the blow but it was a feint, the real blow hit my stomach. The wind got knocked out of me but I rolled back.

I take a deep breath in as best as I could with the wind knock out and the air finally came back in time to dodge Yang's punch. The wind from the punch was strong but not enough to cause damage unlike the _Dovah's_ wings when they get older.

"One hit on me so far. But can you finish me off or will you go with Nora?" As I say that the bubble ends. "Never mind that. The bubble answered for me. First stage with Nora." I see that sad look on her. "You did great, Yang. You know how to trick others into blocking one but missing the other. The Companions back home would have loved you." She smiles.

I move on to the others and it was surprising.

Ren went on past but asked to stay back for Nora's sake. Ruby was the same as Nora regarding her weapon. Blake passed, using her natural agility against me. Weiss couldn't use her Dust in the bubble and she was mostly predictable, but almost winning due to me not knowing how to counter this 'fencing'. Pyrrha barely won, a hard and deserving fight. Jaune… Most predicable out of all of them, but I can see Pyrrha's style with his movements. He lasted long due to large amount of stamina.

As I turn to leave I see Ruby in front of me looking at me with curious eyes, her eyes were looking into mine. "When did you get Silver Eyes Jade? Are they contacts?" She asked, voice small as if not to alert the others.

"One of my _Kelle_ , Ruby. I really don't want to discuss without the Headmaster's approval first. If he asks you to come to his office, do not worry. I would have asked him to do so. So keep an ear out for that." I say as I walk out.

I reach Ozpin in no time and he sees my eyes as his widened. "So this is one of the effects of the Scroll. This is troublesome." He says wearily.

"Maybe. I can sense Daedric Magic around me once I finished reading the _Kel_. I need to find if the powers are of Aedric or Daedric origin." I pause for a second, look outside seeing as it's getting dark, and turn. "I need to start on the altar for Summer's cure. I can only hold out from telling Ruby and Yang the truth. Ruby already knows about my eye color change and is asking about it." I say with Ozpin nodding.

"I can tell you cannot hold a lie for long if you do. I will talk later with you about your eyes." He says before I leave.

I walk outside and down to the Emerald Forest to a big clearing with a shallow pond on the edge. 'This is a good spot.' I think to myself. I call upon a power from one of the Black Books, more specifically the Black Market one without calling the Dremora.

The coin needed for the materials disappear and the stone was set in the spots I needed them to be without hitting the earth, therefor no shaking and the tools appeared nearby. I would have used regular stone if it wasn't for the fact I need stone that allows better Magicka control. I usually wouldn't rely on the powers of a Daedra but how else am I suppose to get the stone.

I release a breath and look at the location for anything else. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a growl in the forest. I turn to see a pack of those Beowolves surrounding me. I think I may be invading their territory.

It's a good thing I always carry Dawnbreaker with me anywhere I go otherwise I may as well be unarmed for a few moments. I draw my sword and look to what is to be the Alpha of the pack sitting in the back, look at me like it's trying to figure me out. Bigger than what I fought in Port's class and more armored.

I was the second to move as a handful of the smaller ones rushed at me teeth bared and claws out ready to strike. I step forward parrying all and then counterattacking the small group that rushed me. Some exploded in a blue flame causing the others that were about to rush to run instead.

I smile as the Alpha turns and runs with what remains of the pack runs off. I sheath Dawnbreaker and head back to Beacon. I get to my room and see Summer sitting there looking through her Scroll, I can see a group of people in the picture.

"I can see that they were before _that_ mission, right?" I ask and receive a nod.

"Yes. Makes me wonder what would have happened if I didn't take it. Would my girls want to be training to be Huntresses or something else entirely? I have lost valuable years with them and I wonder what would happen when they see me. _If they do._ " Summer said, but the last part was whispered. Tears of blood landing on her legs and I sit next to her.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you looked up to and loved. My adopted father, even though I called him father, lost his life in a ruin know to be the death to many of adventurers. I had to move on for his memory. He seen something in me and I probably know what it was, and took me out of the orphanage with nothing more than the clothes on my back and this necklace." I say, holding out my necklace.

"The girls are strong and I know they will do good in the world. But there is a storm on the horizon and it doesn't bode well with this school. It feels like lives will be lost and hardships will be shown." I grab her hand. "I will get this vampirism cured and you will age once again. You will once again feel the warmth of the sun without pain and you will feel the warmth of your daughters embracing you." I look at her.

"I will tell you that I have read the Elder Scroll." She looks at me. "This is the reason I said there was a storm on the approach. I have gained Silver Eyes, Ruby has a chance of getting the curse of vampirism, Yang loses an arm sometime and the school is in ruins. Something has to have caused the spark to start the fires of war and I **will** do everything in my being to find it."

I feel Summer hugging me sobbing on my shoulder, I hug her back and think on what could be a reason for the start. I need to talk to the General about these 'robots'. They don't have free will like any Man, Mer, or Faunus and can have their control turned.

I have seen it before. Imperials enter Skyrim and things went downhill. So I will talk with the leader of the foreign Kingdom, General Ironwood and see what he says.

-Somewhere Back on Nirn-

The Brass God Numidium rings as it is finally reconstructed somehow for the third time by an unknown person.

* * *

 _ **I'm finally back. Nothing but writers block and work to hold me back. Rune's rewrite will be back in swing soon. About the training without Aura and the upgrades for the other members weapons, I will try to see where to go next chapter before or after the next plot point in the show. Things may go for better or worse now that Numidium has been reactivated again on Nirn. For those that don't know, two words; Dragon Break.**_

 _ **Other than that... Favorite/Follow/Review/PM for more.**_


End file.
